


【FF7 SC】被俘训练

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	【FF7 SC】被俘训练

-被俘训练-

预警：

纯肉。就是突然想吃肉想吃的不行，最后自割腿肉的产物。

神罗时期背景设定。

魂穿回去的AC萨X小兵云。

雷点预警：

监狱捆绑play+下药迷奸play有，后半段凌辱调教play有，各种姿势体位play有，过激下流淫语侮辱dirty talk有。角色崩坏有OOC有。为肉而肉逻辑死，单纯就是老萨花式艹云片，无法接受请直接点×。

简而言之，这就是个心血来潮开的一个低俗下流又黄暴、纯粹只为满足一时爽的脑洞。所以只接受文笔批评，不接受性癖相关的批评（捂脸

以下正文。

偌大的牢房内，克劳德被双手反绑在身后僵坐在牢椅上，表情有一丝局促不安。  
此刻，克劳德身上所有的装备和武器都被卸除，甚至连外套都被要求脱掉，只穿了一件薄薄的短T和平底裤，监狱内潮湿微凉的冷风吹拂过他赤裸在外的脚踝，克劳德轻微的哆嗦了一下。  
半个小时前，原本在进行射击训练的克劳德突然被教官单独叫出来说是要进行被俘训练，之后便不容质疑的、甚至有些强硬的将他带入了这间改造成监狱审讯室模样的模拟训练室。  
被俘模拟训练……在加入神罗那天拿到的介绍简册上克劳德有看到过这一训练项目。 记得大致内容是模拟被俘后遇到敌人审讯时的应对……不过克劳德没记错的话，这一项目是在整个军队学习临近结束时期的课程，并不是他这种才加入神罗几个月的一介菜鸟新人所会遇上的科目。  
克劳德内心有些疑惑。然而带走他的教官却以『这是上面的命令，作为一名士兵，你只要服从上级的命令就好』这种完全无法让人信服却又没法反驳的理由将克劳德的提问打回了心中。  
就这样，克劳德跟着教官穿过七拐八拐的各种通道和走廊。来到这间他完全不熟悉的陌生房间后，他被要求交出武器脱去外套，随即便被双手反绑在身后，坐在摆放在房间中央的唯一的那张椅子上，等待之后进一步的指令。  
不过，即便是再乖乖听从命令，就这样独自被放置了十几分钟，克劳德的心中也难免有些惴惴不安。

所以他无意识的用脚趾摩挲着冰凉的地面。调动起了所有的感官警觉着四周围的动静——

牢房外，似乎有什么人在低声私语着。以克劳德现在的位置他完全看不到来人的样子，他只能模糊的听到几个被压得很低的男声在商榷着什么。交谈间的语气似乎颇为为难和困惑。  
短寂静了片刻后，牢房的门突然吱呀一声被粗暴的打开，一个身着管理员服饰的工作人员苦着脸走了进来。手上除了一盒类似于药剂似的盒子外，还拿着一副不知道派什么用处的黑色眼罩。  
“为什么这么一个毛头小子会被那一位看上……”  
将盒子放在一边侧的桌子上后工作人员一边嘟哝着一边走向克劳德。外面的灯光随着敞开的铁门一起照了进来，昏暗的室内也跟着明亮了一些，走到克劳德跟前的工作人员在看清楚了克劳德的脸孔后顿时语噻，而后低低叹了一声。  
“嘛……也不是不能理解……”  
说完，工作人员再一次大大叹了口气并向克劳德投去带着些许同情的眼神。就在克劳德困惑的想要提问的时候，这位完全陌生的员工忽然上前将黑色眼罩蒙在克劳德的双眼上，——于是没反应过来的克劳德瞬间陷入到了一片黑暗之中。  
“唔！这是要做什么？！”  
“……惯例的措施，别乱动——这是上级的命令。”  
工作人员边说着边在心里自嘲。——哪有什么惯例措施，不过只是用来掩饰那些大人物们喜好的借口而已。不过好在说出上级的命令后眼前这个漂亮少年停顿了下后果然乖乖不动了，于是他顺利的将带子在少年脑后扎紧牢牢打了一个结。  
恩，这样就行了——完成了被交代任务的工作人员往后退了两步，眯着眼上下打量着眼前的景象。

被整个蒙住了上半脸的少年只露出脸颊到下颚这一段优美的线条和如同陶瓷一般的光洁肌肤。淡樱色的嘴唇因为迷茫而微微开启着，甚至可以看到洁白的贝齿和一小块粉色的舌头。不对称的金色鬓发稍长的那一缕落在少年凹陷的锁骨上，而从平短裤角中伸出来的纤细修长的白皙双腿则在昏暗的室内更加显得醒目和突出，让人情不自禁的将视线的焦点落在那若隐若现的大腿内侧和凸起的脚踝上……

意识到自己差一点也胡思乱想的工作人员赶紧摇了摇头，将还未成型的旖旎念头一并赶出脑内。毕竟这可是『那一位  
』亲自从别人手中截胡过来的『贡品』啊……在神罗工作多年的他可深知，某些事情，是身为一介普通人的他们所不能去关注和插手的。

“可以了，接下来的事情我自己来。”

低沉的男声忽然在他身后响起。工作人员一个颤抖后下意识的回过了头去——

有着一头长长银发的男人正双手抱胸依靠在门栏上，翠绿色的眼眸正注视着屋子中央的少年。薄薄的嘴唇扬起了似笑非笑的笑容。

“是、是！长官。”

工作人员在慌忙回答后几乎是逃一般的飞快离开了牢房。最后踏出铁门的那一刻他忍不住偷偷回头瞥了男人一眼，发现那个相貌出乎常人英俊的男人依然用着如同鉴赏美景一般的眼神专注的凝视着不远处的少年，眼里已经完全没了其他事物的存在。

于是，工作人员在心中叹了不知道已经是多少次的叹气。默默伸手关上了厚重的铁门——

一声沉重的吱呀声后，室内又回归到了一片寂静。之后便再也没有了任何的响声。  
时间就这么一丝一秒的流逝着。而这个空间却像似被冻结了一般的安静。  
这到底是要做什么……克劳德心想。  
他知道这个房间里除了他之外还另外有一个人。然而对方却不说话也没有任何行动，所以克劳德完全摸不着头绪接下来是要做什么。  
是不是该开口问一下会比较好……？克劳德有些苦恼的思索着。他之前并没有参加过所谓的『被俘训练』，所以现在这一段令人难耐的等待时间……他并不清楚这是不是就是训练本身的一部分内容？  
好在，就在克劳德的不安即将达到顶点的时候，房间里忽然出现了一阵响声。  
啪嗒。啪嗒。整齐规律的落地声。由远至近。克劳德知道，那是房间里的另一个人正向他走来。  
沉稳有力的脚步声在静寂的室内回荡。直至来到了他的身前才戛然而止。  
“……那、那个……”克劳德下意识的抬起了头。而还没等他把话说完，他便觉得有一个微凉的、光洁的东西滑过了他的脸颊——不是人类肌肤的触感，似乎更像是什么皮革类的东西。  
“我是你这次测试的主考官。”  
男人低沉醇厚的声音在克劳德的头上响起。很悦耳。这声色克劳德觉得似乎有一点熟悉，但他又实在想不起来到底在哪里听到过。  
“那么，你做好接受训练和测试的准备了吗？”  
让人心醉的男低音继续克劳德的耳边回荡。皮质的触感顺着他的脸颊一路下滑到了他的下颚，随即他的下颚被外力抬得更高些——似乎是对方用手指挑起了他的下颚。  
“…………恩，准备、好了。”  
犹豫片刻，克劳德才迟疑的嚅嗫道。不知为何他的心头涌上了一股强烈的不安，刚才的回答……或许并不是一个正确的选择。  
“……好孩子。”  
他听到男人如此说到。即便蒙着眼睛，他都能感觉到男人的声音里的那份笑意。

之后，男人便抽回了手指。一阵短暂的脚步声后，空气中传来一声类似于瓶盖被打开时的声音，紧接着又响起了像似液体被晃动时所发出的轻微声响。  
……这是要做什么？克劳德益发有些疑惑，心中的不安也随之一并扩大。不过他的疑虑并没有持续很久，脚步声又再一度延续到了他的身边，随即他的右边短袖被撩起，与此同时的，右胳膊上突然传来了一阵刺痛。  
“……唔！这是要做什么？”  
他有些惊恐的挣扎，然而右肩立刻就被一股强大的力量所按住，瞬间便无法动弹。  
“只是注射了一点自白剂而已，别动。”  
“自白、剂……？”  
“嗯，这是被俘训练时常用的训练道具。被俘后敌方常常使用这类药剂来套取情报，所以训练课程和测试里自然也会有针对这一项的考试科目，只是普通的训练项目而已。”  
“……是这样啊……”  
感受到了少年的肌肉开始放松，男人扬起了嘴角，开始推动针筒后方的推杆。  
“只是一点微量自白剂，不用担心。”  
男人若无其事的扯着鬼话。凝视着白浊色的液体被一点点推入到少年的体内后，男人将针筒扔到了一边，心情愉快的看了看墙上的时钟。等药剂起效后眼前的少年会有怎么样的变化呢……光是想象一下就足够让男人心情愉悦。

其实说是自白剂也不算是什么严重的谎言——男人无所谓的耸耸肩，注射到少年体内的药剂的副作用也确实带有一点自白剂的效果。——虽然它更主要的功效是：催淫。

随着时间的一点点推移，男人眼前的少年开始渐渐有了改变。  
原本平稳的呼吸逐渐变得不稳和急促。原本如同牛奶一般的的白皙肌肤开始泛起一层淡淡的粉红色，少年的额头上渗出细密的汗珠，随着少年微弱的晃动脑袋，透明的汗珠顺着光洁的脸颊一直滑落，直到流到凹陷的锁骨处才被肌肤吸收消失不见踪影。  
“唔………”  
少年无意识的发出一声的低吟。轻微、细碎的、如同出生幼猫般的鸣叫，却恰到好处的撩拨着人的心弦。  
“现在感觉如何？”  
“……我、不太清楚……”  
少年含糊的回答着，声音不似往日那般清亮。  
“头、有点晕乎乎的……”  
少年一边呢喃着一边又晃动了下脑袋，似乎想要恢复一些清明的神智，只是这番努力似乎并没有起到什么效果，再次的晃了下脑袋后少年终于放弃了尝试，将身体无力靠在椅背上，侧过头，重重的喘气着。  
“身体、有些热……唔……”  
粗重的喘息、微弱的低吟、外加少年想要从这份炙热中逃离而无力挣扎的模样，构成了一副绝美的、充满色香的旖旎画面。  
“还能继续吗？”  
男人愉悦的欣赏着眼前的美景，随后明知故问。他知道的，以少年那个倔强又不肯服输的性格，是不可能的在测试一开始就允许自己认输或者投降——  
“……没关系……我、还可以继续…………”  
完全如男人预料的一般，少年一边虚弱的摇了摇头，一边咬着嘴唇示意继续。  
“那就好，第一次使用自白剂的人多少都会有一些不适应的反应，习惯了就好。”  
男人走上前，伸手碰触着少年已经变得红润的脸颊。微凉的皮质触感似乎让全身发烫的少年感觉非常舒适，少年轻轻嗯了一声，不自觉的将脸往男人的掌心凑了凑。蓬松的金色发丝顺着少年的动作一起滑落到男人手心，从男人的角度看去，就好像一只撒娇着求人抚摸的黄金陆行鸟幼崽。懵懂可爱又不知世事——  
于是男人脸上的笑意变得更加浓郁。  
“好孩子。那么继续告知你这次测试的内容。这次的被俘训练测试只有一个内容，就是保守秘密——无论接下来发生什么或者我询问什么，你都必须保守秘密不能回答，明白了吗——”  
“是、长官……”  
少年强撑起身体用力点了点头。  
“那么，斯特莱夫，被俘模拟训练开始。首先，第一个测试问题是——”  
男人俯下身，将自己的视线保持在和少年脑袋的同一水平位置，接着几乎是贴在少年的嘴唇上，低声的、缓缓问道：

“克劳德，对你来说，最在意、最喜欢的人……是谁——……？”

『你最在意的人是谁』  
当男人提出了这个完全出乎意料的问题后，克劳德的思维卡壳了好一会儿，才明白过来对方的意思。  
“为什么、问这个……？”  
克劳德一丝颤抖的声音里带着浓浓的不解。以他的理解来看，被俘训练不是应该套问一些和军事机密啊或者军备资料相关的内容吗？为什么、会问这种和军事内容完全无关的私人问题……？  
“没有人规定，审讯俘虏的时候不可以从他的私人情报这边下手吧？”男人在他耳边呢喃着，呼出的热气直接吹入他的耳道。  
“但是……”  
克劳德嗫嚅着。虽然这么说也没错，但他心头依然盘绕着说不出道不明的违和感和异样感。  
“那么，能告诉我，你最在意的人是谁吗……”  
这一次，低沉到让人酥软的男声移到了他的脖颈，随即脖颈上肌肤一阵湿润，这是被人舔舐的感觉——  
“喂、你在做什么、唔……”  
男人的牙齿咬上了他的颈间，因为药物而敏感的身体为之一颤，伴随着克劳德重重的吸气声，男人更是直接用力的允吸了他的肌肤。  
“你问做什么……只是在询问俘虏而已啊……？”  
“询问俘虏、才不是这样子、的呢……啊！”  
克劳德喘着气断断续续的反驳。而那个陌生的男人似乎却似乎很满意他现在的反应似的，不断的舔舐啃咬着他的脖颈，逼着他不断的发出急促的低叫和呻吟。  
“呵、谁知道呢……”男人低笑了一声毫不在意，“不想被这么对待的话，你只要坦诚的、说出的你的答案就好。”  
男人的唇沿着他的脖颈蜿蜒向上，最终停留在了克劳德还不甚明显的喉结上，宛如大型猫科动物在标记自己猎物一般、男人在少年的喉结上留下了一个轻柔而又危险的亲吻——  
“毕竟，对待俘虏的时候，可是什么手段都可以使用的，不是吗——”  
男人温柔又柔优雅的语调里，却带着致命的毒素。  
“………………”  
最在意、最喜欢的人啊……已经有些发昏的脑袋不知不觉顺着男人的言语思考着。对于这个问题，克劳德心里几乎是不假思索的便直接跳出了那个银发男人的背身影。  
那是他长久以来所一直在意的、憧憬的、甚至是思念的人。这是他埋藏在内心深处、最珍惜也是最宝贵的情感。他将这一份心情和思念一直深深锁紧在他记忆最深处的藏宝箱中，无论在何时何地何种情况，他都会牢牢守护着它，不让它被任何人知晓——  
这是只属于克劳德唯一的『宝物』。绝不不给任何人看、也绝不给任何人碰——  
“……没有、那样的人。”  
紧抿着嘴唇克劳德坚决的摇了摇头。对于少年的回答，男人则露出了更加愉快的笑容，伸手抬起了克劳德的下巴——这一次不是如羽毛般的轻柔亲吻，而是狠狠的咬下了克劳德微微凸起的喉结。  
“唔！”  
克劳德条件反射的想要叫喊但气管被压迫着他根本无法发出任何声音——对此男人毫不在乎的继续啃咬着，直到少年的白皙的脖颈上留下好几处淤红后，这才心满意足的抬起身，还给了少年些许自由呼吸的空间。  
“……你还真是不擅长撒谎啊，克劳德。”  
吻着他的前额，男人的低音中带着一份胸有成竹的笑意。克劳德不知道为何男人会如此笃定他一定在撒谎——明明他就被蒙住了半张脸，根本没法从表情来窥探他的想法或者感受——  
“你一定在想为什么我会知道吧？”  
“！！”  
感受到怀里的身体一瞬间僵硬了一下。男人扬起眉毛更加愉快。只有少年自己不知道，他的肢体会坦率的表达出主人此刻的感受，甚至都不需要外人的过多揣摩和猜测。  
“…………我不会说的。绝对，不会告诉任何人的——”  
克劳德下意识的咬着嘴唇。他的每一个反应和回答都在男人的预料之中——即便如此，男人却没有丝毫的失望，或者说，如他所料的倔强回答反而令男人更加中意眼前的少年。  
“……那么，就不得不采取一些手段让你开口了呢。”  
“你要做什……啊！”  
在克劳德的低呼中，男人猛地的掀开了他的上衣，伸手探了进去——

右边的乳头被人揉捏、按压着，克劳德不由得发出了难耐的低吟。  
“唔……！”  
他咬着牙急促的呼吸着。汗水从他的额头滑落。原本已经发热的身体在男人的碰触下变得更加的敏感，男人的每一个细小的碰触都能被他的肌肤无限倍的放大，接着沿着血络经脉扩散至他的四肢百骸之中。  
“住、手……、”  
克劳德无力的挣扎着。想要摆脱身体里这股涌上来的奇怪感觉——此刻，在男人的动作下，他的所有感觉神经都集中在了胸前——男人正用修长的手指不断玩弄着他的右侧乳尖，伴随着时不时传来的痛感，陌生的快感开始在克劳德的体内聚集、翻腾。  
“你的身体……可不是这样说的——”  
男人一边噗嗤低笑了一声一边捏住了克劳德的乳尖不轻不重的拧了一下。随即克劳德便一个颤栗脸上立刻泛起了淡淡的红潮，像似痛苦又像似沉醉的倒吸了一口气扬起颈项——于是翠绿色的眼眸里浮现起了满意神色的男人低下头，缓缓将嘴唇靠近了少年的另一侧乳头——  
“嗯呀！啊啊啊————！！！”  
这一次，克劳德再也没法压下高昂的呻吟。在男人用牙齿咬上他左侧那一刻，如同电流一般的快感猛地掠过了他的脊髓，一瞬间太过强烈的刺激差点使他几乎跳起来，而与此同时的，全身的血液伴随着一股热流直冲而下集中到了下半身——这是他以前从未体验过的陌生感觉。  
“不要！放开！不要！！！”  
一刹那强烈的恐惧感笼罩了克劳德的心。他剧烈的扭动着身体挣扎着，但他身上的男人似乎并不打算如他的愿——男人空着的另一只手抓住克劳德腰将他紧紧按在了凳子上，接着继续执拗的揉捏啃噬着克劳德的乳头，直到克劳德渐渐失去了力气只能顺着他的动作时不时发出带着哭音的呻吟为止后，这才松开了克劳德。  
“……很有感觉，不是吗？”  
少年抿喘着气没有回答。刚才因为男人的爱抚所尖叫留下的生理性泪水滑落到了下颚，男人伸出舌尖后缓缓的舔去后，用着因为情欲而变得益发性感的声音低声说道：  
“身体是不会说谎的。”  
接着他用舌尖若有似无的扫过克劳德已经变得深红色的乳尖，引得少年颤抖着发出一声低哼。  
“你看，只是这样稍微疼爱一下这里而已，你的乳头就已经完全充血、挺立起来……”在少年低呜着摇头下，男人继续毫不留情的指摘着，“你的身体并不抗拒来自于其他人的触摸和爱抚，不是吗，克劳德——”  
“不是、不是的……”  
克劳德虚弱的接连摇头否认着。  
“那么，你告诉我，这是什么反应……”  
仿佛故意要打碎少年保护自己这一层壁垒似的，男人俯下身，将嘴唇停留在克劳德已经完全变硬、挺立起来的乳头上，之后男人什么都没做——仅仅只是这么轻微的碰触，克劳德的身体便不受控制的往前挺了起来，微微颤抖着渴求想要更多。  
“唔……！”  
当意识到了自己身体的反应后克劳德死死咬下嘴唇想往后退缩，然而男人却干脆利索的直接剥夺了他逃避的机会——男人一把揽住了克劳德的腰将他拉向自己，随即在克劳德还没反应过来之际伸手探入了他的短裤——  
“还有，这里的反应……是什么——”  
男人握住了克劳德的分身。在先前快感的刺激下，他的阴茎已经处在充血半勃起的状态，在男人有意无意的摩挲下，顶端的龟头还分泌出些许透明的液体。  
“不错的反应。——对于我的爱抚，你的身体似乎相当的享受啊克劳德。”  
男人相当的享受撕下少年的矜持和自尊，将少年彻底暴露在自己面前的感觉。——面对因为屈辱和羞耻感而涨红了脸的克劳德，男人毫不犹豫的继续穷追猛打将克劳德进一步逼入绝境——  
“那么，克劳德，告诉我，你的秘密……到底是什么——”  
宛如恶魔低语的声音直接侵入到脑髓。克劳德下意识的抗拒着摇头。而男人则是更加满意的眯起碧色的眼眸——此刻，翡翠的猫瞳已经完全闪耀着身为捕猎者的光芒。  
“不说的话，那么你的身体，将『如愿』的得到更多的疼爱哦——”  
男人刻意在克劳德的耳边低呢着，向着他的耳内缓缓吹着热气。克劳德死死咬着牙关不回答。尽力克制不让自己因为屈辱而使得眼泪不争气的留下。这个男人绝对是故意玩弄他的身体再用语言来刺激他以观赏他反应为乐——克劳德握紧了拳头，绝对不允许自己在这个可恶的陌生男人面前再暴露出任何软弱的地方。  
“看来比起乖乖坦白，你是更想享受自己的身体被人肆意玩弄时的感觉啊……”用舌尖舔过他的耳廓，男人继续愉快的挑衅着他，“既然如此的话，那我势必得好好满足你呢——”  
原本在克劳德身上不安分游走的手滑到了克劳德的裤头上，紧接着克劳德只觉得自己的臀部被微微抬起后身下便忽然一凉——他下半身唯一穿着的平底裤被男人直接脱了下来，此刻下身正一丝不着。  
“喂！你！”  
在克劳德还未来得及好好抗议时他的小腿便被男人握住、抬高至了胸前，并往左右两侧大大的拉开——  
“知道接下来会发生什么吗。”  
将克劳德的腿维持在M字的状态下，男人再一次低头含住了克劳德的嘴唇，一边啃咬着因为之前克劳德自己的啃咬而湿润红肿的唇瓣，一边低低的询问着。  
“…………不知道，但是……——”  
克劳德抬起了头，他知道男人此刻一定正好整以暇的凝视着他等待着他的反应他的回答。他不想逃避、也不想屈服——  
“我不会让你对我为所欲为的！！”  
在话音落下的同时，他集中了自己全身的力量猛地踹向了男人——

伴随着椅子呯嗙倒地的声音，少年的身体也因为力的反作用而往后飞了出去，直到撞到身后不远处的墙壁上才重重的摔了下去。  
好痛……克劳德闷哼了一声，他的背脊没有任何缓冲的狠狠撞在坚硬的墙下，此刻正火辣辣的疼，也不知道是不是撞伤到了哪里。  
“……哦？还真个不安分的俘虏呢。”  
脚步声由远至近。最后在他的面前停下。接着克劳德便感觉自己的领子被人一把抓住接着整个人都被提坐了起来。——如果此刻不是眼睛被布条蒙住的话，克劳德真的很想狠狠的瞪着对方。  
“作为了一个俘虏却袭击了审问他的人，接下来他会受到怎么样的对待，你知道吗，克劳德？”  
男人的声音相当的愉悦。似乎刚才克劳德的突袭完全没有影响到男人分毫。混蛋——！！！克劳德低声骂了一句，费了好大的劲才克制住自己想要再踹对方一脚的冲动。  
“别开玩笑了！这根本就不是什么被俘训练！！让我回去！！”  
克劳德咬着牙低吼。去他的被俘训练——！！！就算迟钝如他到现在也能明白过来了事情发展的不对劲，根本从一开始就是个谎言！！可恶——反绑着他手腕的绳子捆得好紧越是挣扎就越挣扎不开，克劳德在内心焦虑着，却又无可奈何。  
“哦？你怎么断定这不是训练的一部分？”  
男人再一次将手探入了克劳德仅有的上衣，无视克劳德“别碰我”的低吼，男人的手指在他的腰腹上游走着，并时不时故意用指尖滑过微微凹陷的腹股沟勾起克劳德一阵低喘。  
“被俘、训练……才是这样子的呢、唔——”  
“呵，那你又如何确定，俘虏就不会被这样对待呢——”  
男人的手，已经顺着克劳德的腹部滑到了他的大腿内侧。微凉的肌肤触感使得克劳德心里一惊，下意识的想要并拢双腿，结果男人却顺势抓住了克劳德的腿往外扳开，将克劳德最隐秘的私处彻底的暴露在男人的眼前。  
“你的容貌。”  
男人的手，从克劳德的大腿根部开始，粗鲁的来回抚摸着。  
“还有你这个不肯屈服的倔强性格。”  
看着明显对男人的爱抚有了感觉却硬抿着嘴不肯发出呻吟的克劳德，男人的眉眼之间更加充满抑制不住的笑意和满足。  
“我敢保证，克劳德，如果哪天你真的成为俘虏的话，绝对会在第一时间就遇上这种事情。”  
“才、没有……那种、事情……——”  
——又不是人人都像你这样的变态！刚想这么反唇相讥的时候，几乎就是看准了时机一般的，男人猛地侵入了克劳德的口中，几乎是如同掠食一般不断变化着角色允吸啃咬着他的嘴唇、勾起他的舌和他纠缠，直到克劳德口腔里全部都是男人的味道，男人这才松了口，在因为缺氧而大口大口呼吸的克劳德耳边轻声说道：

“那么，我问你，在你加入神罗的第一天，如果没有扎克斯及时照着你的话，之后又会发生什么呢……？”  
“诶……？”

克劳德在脑内回放了那一天发生的事情。那一天，在新兵入军仪式结束后各自解散时，他突然就被几个比他年长了好几岁的老兵在一个没什么人的拐角处堵住去路并莫名的争执起来，推搡中，他的上衣也被扯破了好几个扣子，男人们也呵呵笑着眼神益发不善，就当克劳德以为已经避免不了会发生一场斗殴时，路过的扎克斯三下五除二的把这些男人们都打飞了出去替克劳德解了围，于是他就这样和扎克斯认识并成为了好友……

克劳德一直以为，当天和男人们的争执只是对方故意找茬想要给新人一个下马威而已。而现在经男人这么突然一提点……——

“啊！难、难道他们那天是想……”  
克劳德咽了咽口水没有再说下去。见状男人不由得笑出声，——如他所猜想的，这个从闭锁山村来的单纯少年真的完全没有往『那个』方面考虑过。  
“终于明白过来了吗？”  
“我、我可是男的！！！”  
“这和男女无关，克劳德。”  
面对一瞬间羞愤得红了脸的克劳德，男人淡淡说道。  
“我说过的，你的模样。”  
男人用食指第一节指关节拂过克劳德的脸颊。  
“加上你这个逞强不服输的个性……似乎能完美的挑起相当一部分人类心中的阴暗面。”  
接着，手指又滑到了克劳德正被咬的殷虹的唇瓣上。  
“……你看，就是现在这个样子。”  
即便是被侮辱被伤害，被压在地上全身沾满了淤泥污秽，也依然不肯认输屈服的、继续散发着耀眼的光芒。  
无法被玷污的高洁灵魂和意志。  
明明那么纯净，却宛如妖艳的罂粟花一般，挑动着刺激着人们心中那昏暗黏糊的征服欲和施虐欲。  
“……这个世界，并非你所以为的那样单纯和美好。”  
并不是所有人，看到高洁美好的事物都只想守护和欣赏。男人用拇指轻柔的按压着克劳德的唇，继续淡淡的向少年道着残忍而又真实的现实。  
“我见过很多人，看到美丽事物的时候，涌起的念头是想要蹂躏和践踏，若这样还无法满足的话，他们甚至还会更进一步的摧残乃至将其彻底的破坏——”  
“……但是我——”  
男人用食指点住少年的嘴唇，以及即将出口的反驳话语。他知道克劳德想要反驳什么——这个对着自己有着些许自卑的少年，从来没有意识到过自己的真正价值。一次都没有。  
“克劳德，你是美丽的。虽然你自己从没意识到和正视过，你的容貌、身体，还有你的心、灵魂——全都是美丽的，所以在那些抵挡不了这份美丽的人类眼里，毋庸置疑的，你就是想要破坏和蹂躏的对象。”  
“………………”  
“所以，你还觉得这不是被俘训练吗，克劳德？你觉得你在落入敌军的手上后，他们不会对你做出这样的事情来吗？”  
“我………………”  
“那么克劳德，我再问你，如果敌人对这样的方式逼问你，你会不会就这样说出你所知道的情报呢？”  
“！！”  
面对瞬间变了脸色，半张着嘴唇最后还是没有吐出一个字的少年，男人笃定的笑了，静静的等待着给予少年最后一击的机会。  
“…………那么，你呢——”  
沉默了许久后，克劳德缓缓抬起了头。勉强伪装成镇静的声音里依然掩饰不住有一丝发颤。  
“你……也和你所说的那些人一样吗？”  
“我？我可和那些人不一样哦……”  
男人撩起一缕少年的金发放在唇边亲吻着。  
“我不会破坏你的，只有鲜活的『美丽』才有意义。”男人低吟道，“不过与此相对的，我要你完整的交出的自己——身体、灵魂，还有所有隐藏的秘密——你会彻底的属于我，克劳德，我会让你自己，证明给我看。”  
“你……”  
“闲话就说到这里了，克劳德。差不多也该回归主题了——”  
“……主、题？”  
“是啊，主题。克劳德.斯特莱夫二等兵。我再一次问你，你还认为这不是真正的被俘训练吗？”  
“…………………”  
克劳德再一次抿着嘴沉默着。  
“如果不否认的话，我可当你已经认可了这次训练内容了哦？”  
男人的手指再一次落到了少年细腻又紧致的肌肤上，轻轻摩挲，引得少年一阵微颤。  
“…………………”  
“那么，还可以继续下去吗？”  
男人微笑着，口吻仿佛如同在盛大的宴会上邀请心仪的女孩共舞一般的绅士有礼。  
“…………………是的。长官。”  
克劳德垂下了眼帘。被蒙住大半的面孔上，看不出此刻的喜怒哀乐。  
“好孩子。克劳德。”  
男人无比满足的眯起了眼眸，薄唇上掠过一丝淡淡的笑意。随即男人似乎忽然想起什么似的，翠色的眸子眸光一闪，瞬间变成化为了一个危险的猛兽：  
“说起来，克劳德，你刚才在训练中偷袭上级的行为，可是严重违反军规的哦？”  
如他所料的，克劳德的脸色一下子变得苍白。  
“不听话的坏孩子，可是得惩罚呢——”

昏暗的牢房里，男人喜悦的语调，宛如恶魔的低笑。

“克劳德，这是什么知道吗？”  
伴随着男人带着些许戏谑的声音，有什么东西在克劳德的脸侧滑过，还带着一份微热的温度。  
这是什么——顺着男人的提问克劳德思索着。比肌肤略微粗糙的感觉，以及和人的体温差不多的热度……感觉上应该是人类或者活着的生物身上的某一部分，他一开始以为是手指，但之前男人手指的触感却和现在的这份感触有一点不同……克劳德想了一下，实在猜不出这到底是什么，于是老实的摇了摇头。  
“……我不知道，长官。”  
“是吗。那么克劳德，张开嘴，用你的舌头舔一下看看如何——”  
在他脸颊上摩擦的东西，被移到了克劳德的唇边。克劳德愣了一下，下意识微微轻启了嘴唇，便感觉到了自己的唇瓣贴上来什么东西——说不上来的微妙感觉，有着肉类的弹性和触感，但似乎又有些不一样的样子……克劳德狐疑的歪了歪脑袋，最后探出了一点舌尖，试探性的轻轻舔了一下——  
有一点腥味的、略带一丝粘稠的液体和味道。并不怎么美味。  
“知道这是什么了吗？”  
“……抱歉我不知道，长官。”克劳德下意识的想要摇头，然而嘴唇随着他的动作又一次擦过那个他弄不明白的物体上，于是克劳德往后缩了缩停了下来，“那是什么？”  
“那个啊。”男人的声音里带着某种类似于小孩子恶作剧得逞一般的喜悦。  
“那是男人用来宣泄欲望的器官……明白了吗，克劳德——？”  
“……诶？”  
克劳德在一瞬间僵住了。微张的红润嘴唇就那样定在那里，任由男人所说的那个物体再一次擦过他的唇——

最终，克劳德花了好一会儿才明白过来男人说的到底是什么东西。  
一瞬间他的脸涨的通红，说不上是窘迫还是羞耻或者是其他什么的感情一下子都涌了上来，翻搅的他都说不出话。  
“你……”  
好不容易才从动摇中恢复了一点，不过一开口他的唇瓣和牙齿便再一次碰到了男人的性器，克劳德条件反射的往后仰着身体想要避开，但男人却眼疾手快的一把抓住了克劳德后脑固定住，强迫克劳德不许后退。  
“哦？不愿意吗？克劳德。”  
“那是当然……——”  
克劳德有些厌恶的挑起眉，只是他的头被强行固定这，嘴唇每动一下都无法避免的会碰触到男人的性器，于是在说了两个字后克劳德只得窘迫的闭上了嘴巴。  
“我说过了，这是惩罚。克劳德。既然是惩罚，那自然由不得你了，明白吗？”  
“………………”  
“所以，张开嘴，含住它，克劳德——这是命令。”  
说完后，男人抓着少年后脑的发往下拉，强迫少年抬起头对着他。这一刻，被蒙在布条下的湛蓝眼眸会折射出怎么样的色彩和情绪呢……——看着紧抿着嘴唇的少年男人不由得这么思索着，是羞愤？是恼怒？还是窘促困迫？无论哪一种，一定都艳丽鲜活的刺激着男人的神经和欲望。  
片刻之后，少年像似终于认命了一般，微微颤抖着张开了嘴唇，一点一点的，将男人的欲望收入自己的口中。  
“……乖孩子。”  
满意的抚摸着少年的发。男人放轻了手上的动作，嘴角微微上扬，划出了一个完美又危险的弧度。  
欲望。已迫不及待。

开始，克劳德以为只要单纯的含住就好。然而在性器已经探入他口中的情况下，男人似乎并不打算如同克劳德所以为就这样到此而至，而是缓缓的、把性器更加深的往他的口中送入。

“唔……！”

克劳德下意识的想要呻吟，然而口腔里被塞得满满的他发不出声。男人的性器直到探到了他的喉咙深处才停下……太深了，龟头正顶着他的喉管，克劳德勉强才压抑下想要呕吐的冲动。

“就这个样子，做的不错，克劳德。”

面对努力忍耐着含着他的性器的少年男人夸奖道。随即男人伸手往上抬了抬少年的下颚，继续对完全不懂得怎么口交的少年继续命令道：

“接下来用舌头——对、就这样子用舌尖舔舐……恩，好孩子。”

在男人的命令下，克劳德有些怯怯的抬起了舌头，尝试性的用舌尖碰触着口中的性器。他之前没有过类似的经历，也不知道到底应该怎么做。只能有些无措的、按照着男人的教导小心翼翼的舔舐着男人性器。  
用舌苔摩擦、用舌尖扫过性器上已经微微暴起的血管……渐渐的随着他的动作，口中的性器开始逐渐胀大、一时间克劳德有些慌张想要停下了动作，然而男人却低哼了一声，简洁的说了两个字：“继续。”

犹豫了下，克劳德按照男人的命令，继续用舌头爱抚着男人的性器，或许是因为本能的缘故，在舌尖完整的舔过口中的性器是他无意识的轻轻允吸一下，紧接着他感到了男人的性器一颤，在微微退出去了一点后，忽然猛地让他口中一送。

“咳、唔？！！”

被口中突然的抽插所惊到，克劳德差点把自己给呛住，还没咳两下，男人再一次抓住了他的下颚高高抬起，开始在他口中小幅度的抽动起来。

（诶诶诶——？？？）

“嘛，虽然原本没想做到这地步的……”他听到男人低低笑着，似乎对于刚才的情况相当的愉快，“既然你都这么撩拨了，那我怎么都要奉陪到底了，克劳德——”

（我撩拨了你什么了啊——？！！）

皱着眉想要抗议。接下来男人却不给他丝毫辩驳的机会——  
已经充血变硬的肉棒在他的口中抽动着。  
先是轻柔的、微小的幅度。等着克劳德基本适应了之后，男人的抽插突然变得激烈起来。

“唔唔！！”

每一次挺进，都压着舌苔掠过上颚，深深的顶入到了喉咙深处。  
深进，退出，再一次的深进。  
在喉管冲撞的龟头已经开始分泌出粘稠的液体。克劳德下意识想要后退吐出，但男人早已看穿了他的意图，在抓着克劳德的发固定住他的头部后，男人更加激烈的动着腰，蹂躏着克劳德的口腔内部。

“唔…啊！”

无法咽下的唾液顺着克劳德的嘴角滑落，在昏暗的室内闪着猥亵的光芒。  
对此情此景，男人却相当的满意。男人毫不在意的用食指掬起克劳德零落滴下的唾液，随后移到自己的嘴唇上，伸出舌尖缓缓舔舐着手指上少年所流下的唾液。

“你的味道……是这个样子啊……”

不明白男人在说什么的克劳德无法回答。只是当男人的性器忽然扫过他上颚的某一处时，他的心头突然一颤，紧接着身体便涌起了一股异样的、炙热的感觉。

“唔！”

那一处不同于其他地方，被碰到的时候，他的身体会产生一种奇怪的、又热又舒服的感觉。

“……哦？看来这里是你口腔里最柔弱的地方啊。”

男人有些恶劣的笑了，随即便执拗的对着那一处反复摩擦、撞击着。

“恩、啊！！！”

克劳德的呼吸瞬间变得沉重起来。伴随着电击一般的感觉，他只觉得血液瞬间都集中到了下半身……他的那个发泄欲望的器官，也开始一阵阵的掠过带着甜蜜的痛感。

“看来也该差不多了。”

观察到少年的反应，男人露出了艳丽的笑容。

“克劳德，快结束了——来，好孩子，集中精神、用你的唇和舌头，配合我的律动一起……——”

顺着男人的话，克劳德依然不熟练的、有些笨拙的配合着男人的抽插允吸舔舐着男人的性器，渐渐的，他感到男人性器顶端分泌出的液体也越来越多，直到最后，在一次深深的抽插和撞击后，一股热流在他的口中喷溅然后散开——

“咳咳、唔……”

意识到了那是什么，克劳德本能的想要全部吐出来。然而男人却一把扬起了他的头，随即再一次在他的耳边低声命令道：“咽下去，不许吐出来。”

粘稠的、带着浓重腥味的温热液体。从陌生男人身体里射出来的体液，被全数含在了自己的口中。——光是想象一下这场景，他的胃就恶心的一阵阵的绞痛。  
皱着眉头、强压下着强烈的呕吐感，克劳德不得不一口一口吞咽着男人所释放在他口中的欲望。

伴随着纤细喉结的上下滑动和轻微吞咽的声音。男人知道，少年有乖乖按照他的话去做了。  
面对对性事一无所知的少年，强迫他为自己口交、并吞下自己所释放的精液。有着一种把白纸一般的少年所玷污、染上了只属于自己颜色的倒错般的异样满足感。

于是男人无比满足的放开了少年。看着少年因他而急促的吸气、喘息时，男人微笑着，伸手拂过少年被汗水微微打湿的鬓发。

“好了，惩罚结束了，克劳德。好孩子，你做的很好哦。”

闻言，少年露出了明显送了一口气的表情。

“那么，接下来，可是正式的‘训练’内容了——”

——诶？克劳德一个颤栗。接着他便感到了有一个身影落了下来彻底的笼罩了他的身体。——他的身体各处再一次被人触摸着，他不由自主的紧绷起了身体。

是的，一切，还没有结束。

寂静的牢房里，布料被撕裂的声音是那么的刺耳和突兀。  
锋利的刀尖探入薄薄的衣服内，停顿，随即往上轻轻抬起——  
哗啦——  
柔软的布料应声而裂。包裹在薄薄衣料下的白皙肌肤从撕裂的口子处显露出一角。在幽暗光线的照耀下，泛着蜜色的淡淡光泽。  
冰冷刀刃上折射出的寒光。以及柔软肉体所淡淡反射着的柔光。两种全然相反的光泽交相辉映着，倒影在男人无法捉摸的碧色双眸之中。  
男人凝视着，没有说话，刀尖再一次探入已经划开了一道口子的T恤内，稍一用力，则又是一声悦耳的撕裂声。  
又一片泛着粉色的肌肤裸露出来。在接触到室内冰凉空气的一瞬间，柔软的肌肤颤抖了一下，并随着主人变得有些急促的呼吸声一起上下起伏。  
哦呀。看来他的所有物似乎有点不安了呢。不更加小心一点可不行呢。  
男人扬起嘴角。刀锋抵上了那如上好绸缎一般的细致肌肤。  
哗啦一声。又一片布料飘落在地。  
刀刃下的肌肤依然完美无瑕，没有丝毫的损伤。男人满意的扬起眉，没有丝毫迟疑的继续移动着手中那把可以在一瞬间就掠夺无数人生命的修长凶器——  
男人的爱刀在少年的肌肤上游走着。优雅、残忍、却又不可思议的，没有在少年的身上留下一丝一毫的伤口和痕迹。  
刀尖每一次落下抬起，少年身上的衣料便会减少一份。  
而随着少年身下、四周散落的布片越来越多，少年的身躯也渐渐几乎完全的、彻底展现在男人的眼前。这一刻，从来不知人类感情为何物的男人，终于有一点明白为何人类在拆封礼物的时候会那么的兴奋和喜悦。  
男人停下了刀。  
无法压抑的高涨情绪充斥着的他身心和每一根神经。

赤裸的、躺在破碎布料中的身躯、宛如一只破茧而出的蝶。  
那是他所创造出来的、为他而生、以及即将为他蜕变的幼蝶。

男人无法克制的低声笑了出来。苍翠的碧眸里闪烁着妖异的光。

（这是、我的。）

修长的手指再一次抚上了洁白无瑕的柔韧身躯。黑色皮革手套则被他的主人静静的扔在了一侧，仿佛已没有了任何的存在意义——

“唔！”  
当带着微热体温的手掌贴上身体的那一刻，克劳德难耐的发出了一声小小的低喘。  
因为先前的药物以及男人刚才的撩拨。他原本就敏感的身体已经变得更加敏感，些许的碰触便能引发他所有肌肉和神经的如同过敏一般的颤栗——更何况男人还是大幅度的、用手心、用指腹大面积的抚摸他所有裸露在外的肌肤。  
“啊…！”  
他粗重的喘着气，无意识的将脖子扬起到最大角度。汗珠顺着优美的脖颈曲线滑落，不过克劳德已经全然无法顾及自身的状态。  
男人的手掌仿佛带着电流，每一寸被男人爱抚过的肌肤都如同被激活一般的掠过一阵又一阵的酸甜痛楚，强硬的向他叫嚣着还要更多。  
这样下去不行……大脑在向他发出警告，然而身体已经不受控制的、在男人每一次碰触的时候都会下意识的抬起，贪婪的渴求着更多、更激烈的肌肤接触。  
啊啊、想要更加强烈的刺激……想要身体被更加粗暴的、热情抚摸时那股快感……胸口有一股无法言语的激烈情绪在灼烧着，他难受的想要大喊、想要尖叫，但不知为何所有的声音都被堵在喉间，他出不了声，只能任由那团火焰在体内燃烧、炙烤着他的每一根神经。  
“现在是什么感觉，克劳德？”  
“……不、知道…………”  
克劳德声音嘶哑，一滴眼泪从眼角中滑落。  
“……不知道、好可怕…………”  
“……那么，这样呢？”  
“！！！”  
男人探出舌尖，在轻轻触上少年起伏的胸口后，随即从胸口开始一路粗暴的舔舐啃咬而下，一直吻到了少年的凹陷的腹部这才恋恋不舍的停下。伴随着男人突兀的动作，克劳德的身体先是一瞬间的僵硬，紧接着在一阵抽搐后，少年爆发出了几乎如同哀鸣一般的尖叫——

“啊啊啊！！！不、不要！！！”

强烈到几乎可以融化脑髓的舒服感在他的大脑中扩散开。而与之成正比的，下半身的某处也更加集中的骚热了起来。

“哦？可我觉得这样你可还不够呢。”

男人的手指拂过少年尚且稚嫩的性器。几番刺激下，未经世事的阴茎已经充血勃起，前端正零落滴落着些许透明液体，在男人用手指轻轻一掐后，少年整个人如同被电击一般弹跳了起来。

“啊啊！住手！求你！！！”

面对少年带着哭音的哀求。男人的眼中，闪过一道恶劣的光芒。

他拉开少年的腿，俯下身，不疾不徐的缓缓含住了少年的性器——

当性器被整个包容在温暖湿润的口腔的那一瞬间，克劳德只觉得一阵巨大又强烈的酸软酥麻感在他的尾椎处迸发，随即顺着神经流入了他的四肢百骸，并瘫软了他的整个身躯。  
不知道该怎么描述的刺激又舒服的感觉充斥了他的全部身心，甚至还渐渐腐蚀了他的思考和理智。  
他只能任由身躯贪婪的享受着这一刻犹如罂粟一般诱惑的甜美酸疼。  
“啊啊……拜托…………”  
他含糊不清的呜咽着。  
“拜托什么？”彻底掌控了他身体的男人抬起头，变得妖艳的碧色眼眸里掠过一抹恶劣的光芒，“是拜托我停止……还是拜托我继续……？”  
一边说着，男人一边故意用舌尖舔过少年性器的铃口，引得少年一阵呻吟和轻颤。  
“不说清楚的话，我可不明白接下来该怎么做呢……克劳德？”  
伴着带着笑意的柔和低语，他的性器再一次被对方含入了口中，舌苔整个舔过他性器的柱身，接着便是用力的吮吸，每一次的力度都恰到好处的撩拨和刺激着他最敏感最脆弱的地方。  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
最终，克劳德苦闷的扬起脖子，发出了连自己都不知道是难受还是舒服的高鸣。  
“回答呢，克劳德。”  
男人用牙齿轻咬了下顶端。克劳德再一次条件反射般的低吟着。更多的透明液体顺着勃起的性器滴落，打湿了男人的手背。  
“求你……”  
“求你继续……”  
“继续如何？”  
“继续这样……啊啊啊——！！！”  
男人勒紧了性器的根部，并同时用指甲用力掐住龟头的那条裂缝——克劳德只觉得有什么东西在脑中炸开，身体跟着一阵痉挛无法控制的弹起，再重重的落下。  
“啊、啊啊啊————”  
除了尖叫，他已经无法吐出任何正常的只字片语。  
“呵，你叫床的声音可是相当的不错。”男人嗤笑了一声，却并没有收回手上的力道，“想要什么，说不出来，否则我怎么满足你？”  
“………”  
“不说吗。那我就按我的想法做了。”  
被勒住根部的性器直接被粗暴的来回撸着，顶端铃口的嫩肉又被不间断的用舌尖和牙齿交替刺激着——全身的血液仿佛都集中到了下体，身体里有什么东西叫嚣着想要宣泄想要释放——然而这被半途强行压制下的欲求不得感让克劳德痛苦的扭动着身体，摇晃着脑袋想要解脱。  
“啊……啊、想要射出来……”  
“大声一点，我听不到。”  
“我想要、射出来……”  
“再大声一点。忘了军规是怎么让你回答长官问题的吗”  
“啊啊！！我想射……Sir，求你——让我释放，我想射精、啊啊啊————！！！”  
伴随着克劳德支离破碎的尖叫，男人故意在再一次用力勒紧少年的性器后，松开手指，白色的浊液瞬间飞溅而出，直接溅射在男人的手上和身上。  
“嗯？你的精液，味道还不错……”  
一边欣赏泛着红潮瘫软下来的白皙胴体，男人一边撩起一抹银丝，送入自己的口中。  
“克劳德，张开嘴，尝一尝自己的味道如何？”  
男人扶起对方的头，尚沉浸在射精余韵后的少年意识还是一切空白，顺从的按照男人的话，张开了嘴唇，乖巧的任由男人吮吸他的唇瓣，把沾染上自己精液的舌头探入他的口中。  
“嗯……”  
唇齿交缠到，无法呼吸的吻。  
“如何？”  
在吻到满足，终于松开了已经彻底无力的少年后，男人轻柔的抚摸着少年汗津津的额头和鬓发，温柔的问道。  
“……什……么……？”  
“自己的味道。”  
“！”  
意识到自己口中的味道是什么后少年倒吸了一口气僵住了身体。男人哼笑了一声，伸手涂抹了一些少年性器上的爱液后，往少年的后穴探去。  
“既然之前的第一个问题你不想回答，那我们先跳过，问第二个。”  
“你做什么，啊——”  
在药物的作用下，克劳德的身体现在已经变得极其的柔软。沾满精液的手指几乎毫不费力的就探入了少年的后穴，肆意的开始扩张。  
“仔细听好了，克劳德，第二个问题。——一会好好想清楚，该怎么回答我。明白了吗。”  
男人的手指在紧致的肠道里毫不容情的耸动着，时而划着圆圈时而抠挖着肠壁。克劳德竭力忽视下体被手指一寸一寸扩张的酸胀感，努力集中着精神聆听着男人不带情感的话语。  
（这是训练）  
（这……只是训练而已）  
强烈压制下屈辱和想要流泪的心情，他努力以平静的语调回答：  
“…是，长官。”  
“……很好。”  
男人将三根手指塞入少年的后穴。克劳德发出来一声苦闷的声音，随即咬住了嘴唇，摒息等待着男人的问题。

“那么，克劳德，告诉我，你被几个男人艹过？”

“不…不，我没有…这种事情，我没有！真的没有！”  
听明白后男人的话语后，克劳德勉强装出来的平静瞬间被敲成一地碎片，他有些狼狈的想要说明，却嗫喏着不知道该用什么词来解释，最后只能含糊着抿住了嘴唇拼命摇头。  
“呵，还是不想说吗？不过这次没关系，等一会儿，你的身体会亲自告诉我，有多少个男人曾经艹过你。”  
男人修长的手指，继续按压着脆弱敏感的肠壁，寻找着少年自己都不曾知晓的敏感点。随着他动作进一步的粗暴，少年忍不住紧绷住了腰腹，不住的来回在地面上蹬腿摩擦，做着无用的抵抗。  
“没有，真的没有……唔……”  
少年低低的呢喃着，泪水透过眼罩滑落了下来，在被色气熏染成绯红的脸上留下一道透明的泪痕。男人毫不犹豫的俯身舔去泪水，他当然知道他可爱单纯的小东西没有——只是，当用着下流又猥琐的污言秽语侮辱、刺激少年时，眺望着少年羞红了脸又无法反驳，强忍着接受他羞辱的表情时，他便会无法克制的血脉喷张——这比抱任何绝世美女，比在战场上肆意杀敌，都更加让他感到快感和兴奋。  
啊啊、光是想象一下，少年从忍辱到配合他羞辱的变化过程时，男人的下体便集聚起了热度和硬度。——这真不是一个好性癖。男人在心中扬起嘴角。不过，这又如何。对他而言，这是至高的奖赏。这世上可再没有能比得上彻底调教眼前这个特别的少年来的更有意义的事情了——  
指尖探到了少年的一处敏感，男人不假思索的用力按了下去，换来了少年一声绵长的呻吟。男人满意的看着口水顺着少年长大的嘴角溢出却无法顾及，只能由着他的动作不断的发出短促的呻吟。  
——差不多了。男人满足的抽出手指，黏嗒嗒的津液顺着臀缝滑下，在昏暗的光线下，反射着淫靡的光芒。于是男人起身，握住了自己的性器，——他的性器已经几乎全部勃起，巨大肉柱上的青色血管已经清晰可见。他用性器蹭着少年的脸颊，再一次，轻声的问道，“这一次，知道这是什么吗。克劳德？”  
少年没有说话，不过却迟缓的点了点头。  
“很好。克劳德。”  
男人将性器贴在少年红肿的唇上，继续说道，  
“再过会，刚才你嘴巴所含过的东西会插入你的后穴，抽插、摩擦你的肠道……而你，则会兴奋的呻吟、尖叫，最后到达高潮……不仅如此，你之后还会被我艹得像个女人一样潮吹……啊，克劳德，你应该还不知道潮吹是什么吧——就是女人在被性交刺激到极致的时候，无法控制的射出爱液——克劳德，你也会像她们那样，被我艹的神魂颠倒欲仙欲死，最后无法控制的喷出前列腺液……”  
“不、不要……”  
“不信吗，克劳德？我保证，到最后你一定会求我——求我把你刚才吞下去的东西全部射在你的身体里面……”  
“不，不要……求你不要这样，Sir……”  
男人亲吻着少年的额头，他的小东西似乎被他下流的描述给吓坏了，不住的打颤。  
“别害怕，克劳德。把一切都交给我，我会让你彻底的蜕变——蜕变成世间上仅有的一朵最艳丽最淫靡最可爱的花。”  
“不、我不要……”  
少年的额头抵着他的胸口，小声的呜咽。男人将少年放平，然后有些粗鲁的抓住少年的双腿抬高、拉开——摆出一个大大的M字形，将少年的阴茎和流着当作润滑剂的精液的小穴直接暴露在空气中，让他一览无遗。  
啧啧，多么美丽的景色啊。  
男人竖瞳收缩，满足微笑。  
“怎么就是学不会呢，反抗长官的指令的坏孩子——”

“可是得处罚呢。”  
没有丝毫预告，男人凶猛的直插到了最深。

“啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”  
身体被突兀的侵入到最深处的那一瞬间，克劳德只觉得仿佛一股电流从下体直接从身体中穿过，接着在四肢百骸扩散。他下意识的尖叫，疯狂的扭动身体想要逃开，然而酸胀、疼痛、还有夹杂的瘙痒的快感顺着血管从四处一起涌来炙烤着他的神经，最后烧尽他所有的力气，只能无力的躺在那里，扬起脖子大口大口的喘着气，任由这股快感不断的刺激拷问着他的神经。  
“呵，克劳德，你真是……每一次都能让我意外呢……”  
男人抓住少年的腰，半退了出来，接着再一次狠狠的插到最深，伴随着剧烈的摩擦强烈的快感再一次逼得少年发出尖叫。  
“你看，我才刚进入，你就迫不及待的叫的这么得……放荡——看在你这么热情大胆的份上，我不好好回报你可不行啊——”  
对应男人的话语，男人的抽插速度也随之加快，狭小的肠壁被男人硕大的阴茎给完全的占满，每一次摩擦时所产生的火热都让男人的情绪更加亢奋和激烈，操干他尚未完全成熟的宿敌这感觉真是太美妙了——更何况这具青涩的肉体的反应还是如此率直坦诚——如此完美的符合他的心意甚至超乎他的预料。  
——看来应该给他可爱的小东西一点奖励。他一边咬着身下少年的耳垂，一边肆意抚摸着少年柔韧的腰肢和光洁的大腿根部，忽然想到了一个只能说是恶劣的主意。随即他抬起身，先是浅浅的插送了两下维持着少年的快感，接着便将阴茎退至穴口，同时将少年的身体倾斜过来，举高了少年一侧的大腿，而后对着之前扩张时找到的，少年前列腺的位置——狠狠的抽插下去。  
一下。两下。三下。  
噗哧噗哧的水声伴随少年高昂亢奋的尖叫，以及一瞬间绷紧夹紧他腰肢的大腿还有不断蜷缩又展开又蜷缩的脚趾。真是太棒了。  
“克劳德……”  
他虔诚亲吻着少年的嘴唇，接着往少年的心里撒上最甜蜜的毒素。  
“感觉到了吗，你前面的小东西——又勃起了呢。”  
“唔！！”  
就如同男人所指摘的一般，在男人不断顶着前列腺抽插的刺激下，克劳德的阴茎，再一次颤微微的挺立了起来。  
“才艹了几下你后面，你前面就立刻硬了……看样子，只要被干艹后面你就能高潮，你还说你没被男人艹过？嗯？”  
“不、不是……啊、啊啊——”  
少年拼命的摇头——而男人恰到好处的，在少年竭力否认的时候，再一次大力碾压过少年的前列腺。  
“你自己听听，你的叫声……像是没有经验的人所能发出的叫床声吗？”  
“唔、啊——”  
“那么的淫荡、不知羞耻……”  
“啊啊、不——”  
“说谎的…坏孩子，该怎么处罚好呢……”男人狠狠掐着少年的腰肢，有条不紊的进行着律动，粗壮的阴茎已然比一开始的时候又大上了一圈，每一次抽插的冲击都精准的落在少年的前列腺上，看着少年不断的呻吟、淫叫，被捆在身后的手指疯狂搔着地面，男人舔着舌头，扬起了无比艳丽又危险的微笑，

“或者，就如你所愿……像这样，光靠后面就插射你如何？”

“不、不要，求你，唔啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”

还没有等克劳德说完，如潮涌般的巨大快感毫不留情的将他吞没。

或许他现在正身处地狱，克劳德绝望的想。  
强烈的快感宛如一张细密又巨大的蛛网将他包裹其中，无所遁逃。被撑到极致肠壁已经酸胀又敏感的不行，只要轻轻摩擦，快感便绵延不断的折磨着他的神经。而男人的每一次的抽插又都是那么的猛烈和粗暴——毫无留情的碾过他肠壁的每一处敏感，最后再分毫不差的落在他最不想对方碰触，也是最能激发这股可怕快感的前列腺上。  
（啊啊啊——）  
热度无法控制的在下腹盘旋，进而聚集形成热流。  
（啊啊啊，不行——）  
汹涌的热流无法阻挡的往下体冲去，叫嚣着想要寻找出处。

『才艹了几下你后面，你前面就立刻硬了呢……』

『看样子只要被干艹后面你就能高潮，你还说你没被男人艹过？』

『或者，就如你所愿……像这样，光靠后面就插射你如何？』

——突兀的，男人刚才的话语，不断的在他耳边回荡。

（不是……不是这样子的！不要说了我并不是——！）

他并不想勃起，也不想要高潮。可是这股他从未接触过、陌生又无法控制的快感让他彻底的无所适从，不知所措。

（我不要……不要变成他所说的那个样子……）

就在克劳德的心产生一丝裂缝的时候，缠绕着他肢体的，蛛网的主人，毫不留情的收网给予了他最后一击。——男人在一个猛烈的抽插后顶住他的前列腺不撤开，突然涌上来超出他能承受负荷的快感彻底的将克劳德的神经融化在一片空白之中。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”

在男人故意的刺激下，他尖叫着，再一次迎来了绝顶。

由他之手，开始沦陷堕落的少年，很美。  
男人抱起短暂失去意识的少年，在少年的额发上留下轻轻一吻。  
在高潮过后的少年，脸颊上还残留着尚未褪色的红潮和泪痕。原本白皙的身体已经到处布满着暗红色的吻痕——那是他所精心创作的杰作，他欣赏了好一会儿，随即拉开少年的双腿，缓缓退出——随着他的抽离，先前涂抹在少年体内用来扩张的些许白浊顺着少年的后穴缓缓流出，沾湿了地面——  
这场景，美不可言。然而还不够。  
他说过的，要让少年主动的，求他射在自己里面。  
在这之前，他决不允许，少年躲到廉价的混沌黑暗之中，逃避现实——

“唔……”  
伴随着魔石的萤萤绿光，克劳德含糊的低吟了一声，动了动身体。见状，男人满足的将魔石扔到了一边，期待着他强行从沉眠之中拉回来的少年，会有怎样的反应。  
“唔…我是在哪里……”  
些许嘶哑的声音带着一丝迷茫。无论经受了什么，少年——或者说他的宿敌始终都有那么一份独特的清澈感，这让男人满意的同时，又撩拨着男人的欲望。——想要好好爱惜这份纯粹清澈的同时，又想要扭曲的、彻底的污染这一份纯粹。  
“在考场上，克劳德.斯特莱夫。”  
意料之中的，少年僵住了身体。他故意用指尖划过少年的乳头，引得少年更加紧张的摒住了呼吸。  
“在考试途中打瞌睡，克劳德，你可胆量不小啊。”  
“………”  
“没什么想说的吗？”  
“……对不起，Sir。”  
“……就这些吗？”  
“……”  
“如果你没话可说的话，我这边可有。”  
男人将嘴唇贴在少年的胸膛上吹了一口气，闭上眼静静感受少年胸口下越来越快的鼓动。  
“告诉我，被纯粹艹射的感觉如何？爽不爽？”  
“……”  
“那么，和别的男人做的时候比起来？”  
“……”  
少年依然没有回答，唯独胸口的起伏变得激烈。  
“你什么都不说的话，我只能理解为……你是对我刚才的表现不满意了。”  
男人轻笑着，咬了着少年光洁的下巴，在他的耳畔无比柔和的轻声吐气：  
“抱歉没能满足你，我想你一定不会介意，我接下来好好补偿你一下？嗯？”  
“不、不……我不要……唔！”  
从醒来后一直安静的少年忽然仿佛触电一般的激烈挣扎着，往后退缩抗拒着。男人笃定的伸手一把便揽住了少年的腰肢，直接封缄了少年不断吐出否定话语的唇。  
“唔……嗯嗯！唔……”  
身下反抗的力道从激烈渐渐变得柔和。男人的表情充满了愉悦。他愉快的用拇指和食指捏住少年一侧的乳尖，扭转，碾压——而后满意的看到，少年的身体弹跳了一下，发出了一声奶猫般的呻吟。  
“我保证，这一次，我绝对会让你……舒服到再也喊不出一句‘不要’————”  
“不……啊啊啊……——”  
漫长的夜，这才过去了一半。

斑驳又昏暗的老旧墙壁上，交叠着的两个人影始终缠绵起伏。  
“呀、啊、啊啊啊——”  
激昂的淫叫在空荡室内的上空一直盘旋回荡。时而高亢时而急促，偶尔间会有短暂的停息，不过每次在数十秒的宁静后，必然会有一声更为亢奋的叫声划破这一并染上了情欲的空间。  
“啊啊……不行了……求你，长官……请停下……”  
“还有力气，想这些事情？”  
毫不收敛的粗暴抽插，让克劳德无法控制的绷紧了背脊，哆嗦着身体。他的脸抵着冰凉的地面，脑子却感觉火热的像似要被焚烧殆尽。耳畔，是男人沉重的呼吸。背后，贴着是和他同样汗津津的精壮肉体。而下身，则是被对方的性器撑到了极致，随着对方无规律的粗暴进出，不断的带给他即似痛苦又似愉悦的快感。  
“求你……我真的……不行了……啊啊…………”  
此刻已被男人彻底开发的身体已经敏感到了极致。克劳德已经再也无法控制自己的反应，只能顺着男人的动作一同起起伏伏，并在男人摩擦过他的敏感点时不时的一阵抽搐。  
好痛苦。好难受。又好舒服。  
想要逃开。想要停止，又想要继续。  
他的思维，他的感觉，他的灵魂，都被男人一次又一次的抽插给搅得乱七八糟，一塌糊涂。  
一下。再一下。仿佛永无止境的律动。随着每一次涌来的快感，他都觉得，似乎有什么东西，正在远离自己的心灵、自己的灵魂。  
是什么东西正在渐渐丢失……他已经无法再思考下去。只能被迫沉浸在男人带给他的极度快感里，无法逃离。

永远都无法停止的酷刑。当他就在这么以为而几乎麻木的时候。那个从背后抱着他，一直、一直在艹干他的男人，非常违和的，停住了。

“光只是这么做，似乎也有些没意思，你不这么想吗，克劳德？”

男人因为情欲而变得更加低沉的声音仿佛发现了什么新玩具一般的，带着无法压抑的喜悦。在身体尚且连接的状态下，他将背对着他的少年翻过身，因为剧烈转动所带来的强烈刺激使得少年在连续发出两声已然分不清痛苦还是享受的低吟后，无力的瘫倒在地。粗重的喘气呢喃。  
然而男人却并不打算就此放过对方。他揽住少年的腰把少年扶起，在掰开少年的大腿，让少年正面跨坐他的腿上后，他轻柔的替对方擦去脸上的泪水和汗水，凝视着大半脸颊依然被眼罩所遮蔽的少年，男人缓缓说道：

“一样做爱，却又看不到对方的脸，不觉得会有些无聊吗？克劳德。”

语毕男人便出人意料的扯开了捆着克劳德手腕的绳子。被长时间捆在身后的手臂早就因为血液循环不足而麻痹，即便失去了束缚，也依旧无力的垂落在了身侧。于是男人执起了少年的右手，抬到了胸前，低头亲吻着手臂上因为激烈挣扎而造成的各种伤痕。  
“现在，已经没任何东西束缚你了。你可以解下眼罩，看看此刻艹你的男人是怎样的脸，也可以让我看看——你被男人艹到高潮后，又是一张怎样……放荡淫乱的脸。”  
他怀里的小可爱宛如受惊的小鸟一般，不住战栗着摇着头。  
“嗯？如果没力气的话我也代劳……只要是你的请求，我总愿意实现的。克劳德。”男人浅笑着，故意装作不明白的样子梳理着少年湿漉漉的鬓发，在将凌乱的金色鬓发再一次整理的服帖后，男人将手指放在了系着眼罩的带子上。  
“求你……Sir……别摘下来…………”  
仿佛触电一般，少年忽然竭力抬起手臂抓了男人的手腕，发出了低低的哀鸣。  
“你不想让我看你的脸吗？”  
少年小小呜咽着，微弱的点头。  
“你也不想看我的脸吗？”  
回答他的，依然是一记小小的点头。  
“……比起睁开眼睛看清现实，你更愿意待在一无所知的黑暗中吗？”  
“…………求你，Sir，别解开……这样就好，求你…………”泪水随着少年带着哭音的哀求一并滑落，“我……不想看、不想知道……一点都不想………求你…………”、  
“我说过的，你的请求，我总会满足的，克劳德。”  
男人收回自己的手臂，无视自己的性器还停留在对方的体内，将对方一把拉近。  
“虽然看不到你的脸有些遗憾……不过同样看不到我的脸的话，克劳德，你是不是也可以借此幻想自己是被某个英俊又帅气的男人艹干？比如说……啊，对了，神罗的那位英雄什么的？”  
“不！我没有！”  
“哦？突然反应这么激烈？难道是被我说中了？”  
轻易的按住因为震惊而几乎跳起的身体后，男人抓住少年的肩膀让对方将脑袋贴在自己的胸前倾听自己的心跳。感受着怀里的人的情绪波动渐渐趋于平静，他抚摸着对方柔滑的肩膀，一边随意亲吻着对方的金发一边询问：  
“克劳德，坦白的告诉我，刚才被我艹的时候，你有没有幻想过，那是萨菲罗斯正在干你？”  
“……没有。一次都没有……”感受到抚摸着他背脊的手掌的力量加重，以为自己惹怒对方的少年，下意识的蜷缩起了身体，呢喃着怯怯的补充道，“真的没有……萨菲罗斯他……他是英雄，首先就不会对像我这样的人做这种事…………”  
呵，英雄。  
男人在心中冷冷的嗤笑一声。随即执起少年的手背，在无名指的指尖上，留下一吻。  
“你说的对，‘英雄’萨菲罗斯不会。”  
“可我不是‘英雄’，所以我会——”

“我会艹得你没我不行，克劳德——”

男人抓住少年的腰肢，霸道的落下宣告。

调整好姿势，确定少年的体力已经有些许恢复后。男人再一次开始了动作。  
缓慢得抬起少年的腰肢，然后压下。  
第一次使用骑乘位的男人并不急着立刻展开攻城掠地，而是意外的，慢慢的给少年以适应的时间。  
渐渐的，适应了这样的体位后，少年的呼吸开始变得粗重起来。见状，男人一边维持原来的频率，一边再一次在少年被热潮熏得嫣红的耳廓边吐气：  
“克劳德，你不想拿下眼罩也可以——不过作为交换，你得配合我、满足我。”  
“配、合……？”  
“你看，你都已经爽了好几次了，两个人的做爱只有一个人在不断高潮你不觉得这不公平吗——现在也该换我来爽一爽了不是吗？”  
“…………”  
“嗯？克劳德？”  
“……按您的意愿，长官。”  
“很好。乖孩子。”  
男人得逞般的扬起薄唇，亲了亲少年红润的嘴唇。这一次少年任由对方把舌头深入他的口中粗暴的搅探，黏泽的吮吸声立刻在两人之间回荡。  
“嗯……”  
当嘴唇分开之际，银色的唾液从少年的嘴角溢出。  
“真是个，好孩子。”  
男人绿色的蛇瞳里，掠过一道妖异的光。没有任何预警，男人紧扣住少年的腰肢，高高抬起，紧接着狠狠落下。  
“啊啊————！！”  
毫无准备的，突然间被巨大异物直接冲撞到肠道的最深处，克劳德条件反射般的放声尖叫。尚未完全变声的、尖细的又带着一丝甜腻的声音划破了安静的室内——在最初瞬间的快感过去后，意识到了自己发出如此包含情欲的腻人叫喊的少年，不由自主的咬住了嘴唇。  
“唔……”  
再一次的冲击。他下意识的，咬紧了牙关。  
“还真是一个一刻都不能让人省心的孩子呢。”  
他的头上，男人不悦的低音，落了下。  
“克劳德，才刚夸你，你就立刻不乖了呢。”  
“我、很……抱歉……sir……”  
“你答应过的，会配合我满足我的，对吧？”  
“……是的，长官……唔！”  
男人重重的揉捏着他的臀瓣，而后俯身直接一口咬住了他的颈窝，火辣辣的疼。  
“那么，放声叫出来，克劳德——像个真正的婊子那样淫叫出来。”  
“我……”  
“不知道婊子是什么样的吗，我可以告诉你，克劳德，比如像那些廉价酒场上的妓女——主动打开自己的大腿，扭动身体，在男人胯下放声淫叫来引诱男人更猛烈的艹她——”  
“不、不，我不会sir，我做不到……”  
打断了男人的话语，少年金色的发丝在空中激烈的左右摇摆。即便看不到眼罩下的表情，男人都能知道，他单纯的小东西一定是满脸惊恐。  
“克、劳、德，你承诺过的，——你会满足我的。”  
“…………”  
“我想要看你在性交中，主动求欢的姿态。”  
“我………”  
“你做得到的吧，好孩子——一个可靠的士兵可不会违背自己对长官的承诺。”眺望着咬着嘴唇再一次陷入沉默的少年，男人的语调一转变得冰冷，“而同样的，故意对长官撒谎还拒绝执行任务的士兵，则该有怎样的处分呢……我想想——嗯、扯掉你的眼罩，露出你的脸，把你艹到高潮后，再拍下照片通过系统邮件给神罗每一个士兵都发上一份如何？”  
“Sir！！”  
“我想这样的话，一定会有不少热心的士兵愿意来教你如何做个完美的“婊子”的——若是你喜欢这样的‘多人教学’的话，那我也十分乐意满足你——”  
“不，求你，sir，别这样……”  
少年如同刚出生的雏鸟一般颤抖着哀求着。让神罗里成千上万的男人看到现在这样子……被男人性侵到高潮的自己——光是想一想，就足以让他的心如坠冰窟般的冰冷。  
“克劳德，你知道的，应该怎么做。”  
然而完全不为所动的男人只是神色淡淡的凝视着少年，必要时，他可以再给少年已经龟裂的纤细心灵再给予一击，不过现在并不是时候——他知道的，他可爱的小宿敌，最终会同意的。  
在一阵令人难耐的短暂缄默后，少年小小的点了点头。  
“很好。”男人满意的抚摸着少年的背脊，继而向下继续揉捏少年白皙圆润的臀瓣，少年低哼了一声，没有拒绝，随即男人更进一步的，将指尖探入臀缝之中，“不过克劳德，有件事你还得记住——机会就只有一次，如果最后不能让我满意的话，你可以猜一猜，有多少张你美丽的裸照会被送到神罗每一个员工的邮箱之中。”  
“不要，Sir……我会、我会努力的……”  
“不需要这么紧张，克劳德。”  
男人继续啃咬着少年纤细的项颈，先前留下的印记因为方才使用了治愈魔法的缘故，已经变成浅浅的痕迹，这让男人有些不满意的再度吮吸了一下，“这并不难的，该怎么做我之前都和你说过也让你体验过了，在这次机会里，你可以对我做任何你想做的事情——吻我、舔我、咬我，或者对我一样说一些下流的挑逗……然后主动扭摆身体，发出呻吟，发出浪叫——只要能让我主动来艹你，就算合格了——其实这很容易，你只要顺从你此刻的本能、此刻的欲望就行——好孩子，你做得到的，对吧？”  
“……是，我做得到，sir。”  
“很好，那就开始吧。”  
男人满意的松开了环在少年腰肢上的手臂，难压兴奋的期待着，他羞涩的小雏鸟儿，会一点一点的绽放开怎样颜色的花朵。

被松开了钳制后，克劳德一瞬间歪了歪脑袋，不知所措。  
日常里，他内向谨慎的性格便不知道该怎么取悦别人。情事上，他在今天之前更是一片空白，一无所知。  
该怎样让男人满足呢。他努力运转着已经浑沌的大脑，按照男人的指示回想着男人之前让他体验过的事情。  
浓密到让身体酥软的亲吻。让肌肤变得火热的吮吸、啃咬。用嘴含住挺立的性器，舔舐，用力吮吸，再将射出的精液吞咽下去。还有伴随着强而有力的律动扭动身体、追寻快感，发出不堪入目的呻吟和尖叫……  
啊啊，只是回忆，他就羞得恨不得当场挖坑埋了自己……然而，这一幕幕在脑海里回放的时候，他的身体，却也无法抑制的，渐渐涌上来一股难以言语的燥热……  
到底该怎样做，才能取悦男人呢……  
他犹犹豫豫的伸出手，一点一点的、碰触着了男人的肌肤——  
被紧致肌肤下所包裹下的强健肌肉，是尚未发育成熟的克劳德所完全不能比拟的厚实。克劳德缓缓将掌心贴了上去，感受着透过手心传过来的有力心跳。  
噗通。噗通。平稳而又规律的，没有一丝一毫紊乱的心跳。  
是不是从头到尾都只有他一个人乱了呼吸和分寸……他思忖着，手指顺着男人的胸口徐徐上移，抚过男人突出的锁骨、脖颈，最后贴上了男人的脸颊。  
克劳德扬起头，第一次，主动的将嘴唇贴了上去。  
学着男人之前对他做的那样，他将舌头探入男人的口中，缠上的男人的舌头，不断的舔舐，用舌尖一次次的扫过男人的舌苔、口腔。对于他笨拙的挑逗，男人并没有拒绝，而是任由克劳德在自己的口腔中耕耘，并偶尔用舌头给予回应。  
不一会儿，伴随着啧啧的水声，一抹唾液顺着克劳德的嘴角滑下。然而克劳德却无暇顾及。他专心啃咬吮吸着对方的嘴唇，手臂无意识的圈住了对方的脖子，一遍又一遍的，缓缓梳理着对方长长的发。  
“嗯……”  
唇瓣短暂的分开后，他低吟着。随即又立刻吻了上去。  
他一心一意的亲吻着，仿佛此刻再也没比这件事更重要的事情了。  
“我……其实、并不讨厌……和你接吻的感觉…………”  
唤气的间隙，克劳德努力无视自己发烫的耳根和心头害羞的感觉，轻声说道。  
“哦？为什么？”  
“不知道……”男人的吐息喷在了克劳德的嘴唇上，克劳德再一次仰头主动迎了上去，“虽然不知道，不过………”  
他轻咬着男人的下嘴唇，再度用舌尖扫过男人的牙齿，小心翼翼地探入，  
“感觉……很舒服……嗯嗯！！”

在他就和先前一样的，努力想要再度勾起男人的舌尖和自己缠绵时，突兀的，男人突然抓住了的后脑，狠狠的吻了下去。  
“嗯……啊……嗯嗯——”  
嘴唇被粗暴的咬的生疼，口腔有一丝淡淡的铁锈味。这一次克劳德并没有退缩，而是更加主动，缠住对方的舌头，把这个缠绵的吻更加加深下去。  
“嗯……”  
随着啧啧的亲吻声，之前开始渐渐在体内聚集的热度变得迅速上升。克劳德没再让理性压抑下这份感觉，他紧紧抱住男人的脖子，顺着本能的，开始扭动腰肢，上下摆动身体。  
“啊……”  
上下抽插了几下，他便感觉到了，埋在自己体内的，男人的性器，又涨了一圈。  
不行，仅仅这样还不够。他知道仅仅如此……是无法让男人满足。  
（顺从欲望……顺从本能……）  
他在心中反复默念着男人刚才的话语。  
顺从欲望。将腿打开的更大，退出时腰抬得更高，落下的时候让男人的性器插的更深。顺从本能。努力回想着自己体内的敏感点，再一次落下的时候，让男人的性器向着自己肠道内最敏感的地方狠狠撞去。  
“啊啊！！哈啊……啊……”  
和强烈快感一起涌来的，还有瞬间燃起的热意。就算不刻意去感受他也知道自己的前面又勃起了。不过他甩了甩发，努力使自己放松不要在意。他知道，这是男人所想看到，所希望他做的。  
这样……还不够…………  
以这个男人对他在性事上异常偏执的癖好，仅仅只是自己主动骑乘到勃起这一个行为，是绝对无法彻底取悦男人的。  
（还得……更加的…………）  
不能让男人把自己的丑态给公布出去——为了阻止这一点，无论让他做什么，他都在所不惜。  
（更加的…………『像个婊子』一样………………）  
男人的声音，自己的声音，在他的心中，重叠到了一起。  
像个婊子一样，他闭上眼，努力想象着此刻男人的肉棒的尺寸和形状，以及他之前含住男人性器时感觉，他勃起的肉棒，大概是有自己一倍的粗长吧，如此巨大的性器，现在这样一下接着一下，侵犯着他的肠壁……  
“啊、啊啊啊——！”  
克劳德的声音，染上了一份之前未曾有过的艳丽和淫靡。他全力摆动着腰肢，加快了自己起落的频率。  
像个婊子一样。啊啊，戳哪里最舒服呢。肉棒摩擦过已经敏感不堪的肠壁内层。在擦过某一处时，一股强烈的电流窜过他的全身。克劳德哆嗦着的忘我尖叫起来。  
“啊啊！！嗯啊————”  
啊啊，就是这里。巨大肉棒的龟头每顶这里一下，快感就如同喷泉一样喷涌而出。调整了下角度，让龟头连续的冲撞这个位置几次后，这一块肠壁，如同融化了一般的骚热了起来，不仅热，甚至还产生若有似无的阵阵瘙痒的感觉……痒的他更加下意识的加快了抽送了速度，让龟头一次一次更加猛烈的摩擦、冲击，好平复这股恼人的瘙痒和热意——  
“哈啊……哈啊……嗯、啊啊啊——”  
他忘情的呻吟和浪叫着。时而痛苦的皱紧眉头，时而高扬起脖子，胡乱的摇着脑袋。啊啊、还不够……他已经搞不清楚不够的是什么。只感觉下体的这股瘙痒，不断的平息又增强，甚至还越来越强——  
“呀啊、啊啊啊————！！！”  
为什么。他的淫叫中已经染上了哭意。明明就已经在全力抽插冲撞那一点了，为什么，这股仿佛融化了下体一般的瘙痒感反而更加强烈了呢。  
生理性的泪水顺着克劳德的脸颊流下。他已经快耗尽了力气，在连续两次重重的抽插后，他抓住了男人的肩膀然后用尽了全力最后一次抬起了身体，接着重重落下，让男人的性器直接贯穿狠狠顶在了最敏感的那一处不动。  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
他哆嗦着放声尖叫。抽搐着的身体下意识的绷紧闭拢，他的大腿紧紧的夹住了男人精壮的腰肢。  
“哈啊、哈啊……”  
他颓然的向前倒去。趴在男人的胸口上重重的喘着粗气。  
“对、对不起……sir……让我休息一会…………”  
他闭上眼。男人的肉棒顶着他敏感点的感觉还是那样的鲜明。他还想再度起身，但发软的手和腿，已经再也使不上任何的力气。  
“你流了好多水啊。”  
不用说也知道。下身湿嗒嗒的一片。他感觉腿根这里到处都是黏糊糊的。  
“想要休息？”  
男人火热的吐息扫过他的耳垂。他乖巧的点了点头。手臂无力的环在男人的腰上。  
“这可由不得你了，克劳德。”  
克劳德的心脏，猝得呯呯跳得猛烈——

“嗯啊、啊啊啊————”  
克劳德高高扬起了脖颈，仿佛即将垂死的天鹅，发出了带着痛苦的淫靡呻吟。  
现在的状况对他而言，已经不只是单纯的交合，而更像是拷问——由男人单方面所实施的，对他肉体的一种酷刑。  
适才，男人将他压倒在地上后，便粗鲁的掰开他的腿，直接将性器一捅到底开始了粗暴的侵犯。  
“啊————痛！”  
直到这一刻，克劳德才明白，男人之前的在他看来的那些折磨人的行为，其实已经算是相当的留有余地。  
“哈啊……啊……慢、慢一点——啊啊啊————！！！”  
快感夹着被撕裂的痛感，由肠道顺着背脊一起传递到了克劳德的身体各处，他难耐的喘着气，激烈的摇晃着脑袋。  
男人的阴茎粗暴的在他体内横冲直撞。疼。但又异常的舒服。肠道的每一寸褶皱，都被男人巨大的性器给撑开，接着毫不留情的蹂躏过去。男人的每一次抽插都异常的凶狠和深彻，肉棒直接穿透肛门和直肠捅到了身体的最深处，克劳德被插的蜷缩起身体，身体不受控制的扭动着想要逃开——然而对方却完全不给他这个机会，他的大腿被男人扳到最大后牢牢固定住，接着便以这样的姿势，完全承受着男人的肆意插入。  
“呀……好、痛……”  
生理性的泪水顺着克劳德的眼角滑下。伴随着睾丸撞击臀部的声响，男人的性器依然在他的体内凶暴的进出着、冲击着最让男人感受到快感的地方——这一次的性交，男人丝毫没有顾及克劳德的感受，彻底的，放任自己的欲望开始享用自己的猎物——  
“嗯啊……呜！”  
克劳德小声低鸣着。肠道的某一处被男人撞得生疼，还没等他来得及适应这痛感，下一刻，龟头又不经意擦过他的敏感点让他舒服的一阵哆嗦下意识的绷紧了脚趾尖。  
“呵，看来你喜欢这种粗暴的性爱方式。”  
男人低沉的声音里带着笑意。——不是先前那种平静的、沉稳的。  
“被完全不顾感受的……——强暴的感觉如何？”  
——是的，强暴。男人刚才的所作所为，只能用这个词来形容。在提问的同时，男人并没有停止操他，仿佛是为了让克劳德彻底意识到这一点似的，阴茎继续在他体内肆意的进出，每一次冲撞的位置，都只是单纯让男人觉得爽的地方。——男人故意在用行动告诉他，他正在强奸他，并且，还享受强奸他、侵犯他的感觉。

“我……唔……”

开口的那一瞬间，男人的阴茎粗鲁的擦过了他的一处敏感。克劳德喘着气条件反射的收缩了肛门的括约肌。而就在他身体自然反应的同时的，男人嗯了一声后，粗重的呼吸也开始变得有一丝紊乱——  
……啊啊，原来这个男人，也会有失控的时候啊……想到这一点，克劳德一直紧张的神经忽然松了下来。  
“嗯啊啊啊————！！！”  
就在他身体放松的那一瞬间，男人的阴茎，压着他的前列腺，捅到了比之前更深的地方。  
“回答呢，克劳德。”  
“我不知道……啊啊——”  
男人又一下狠狠的撞击着他的肠道。又痛又酸胀又舒服。克劳德尖叫着无意识的伸出手在空中抓弄着。男人随即便扣住他的手腕将他再一次牢牢禁锢在了身下。  
“这是……不对的事情……”他断断续续的诉说着，身体还不时随着男人的动作一起上下摆动着，“但是……但是……”  
“为什么……感觉却很舒服……我不明白……不明白——啊啊啊”  
克劳德剧烈的摇着头，已经被汗水所打湿的鬓发黏在他的脸颊上，下半身除了痛感和快感外已经无法感受到其他的感觉了……克劳德即想赶紧逃离，又想更深的沉沦。  
“不错的回答。”  
男人亲了亲他的嘴唇，接着舔去了他脸上的汗水和泪水。  
“既然你喜欢被艹的感觉，那么我就不客气了——”  
在克劳德看不见的视野里，男人的眼睛，闪着危险的光。

之后，便是痛苦到极致的极乐世界。

除了喊叫，克劳德已经无法吐出其他任何词语。男人就如他所说的，丝毫没有任何保留和顾及的，没有给克劳德丝毫喘气机会的，持续艹干着克劳德。每一次的抽插，都只为了满足男人的欲望，每一次的冲撞，只为了给予男人快感。在这一次的性交里面，克劳德纯粹只是男人发泄欲望的道具——然而即便如此，作为接纳男人的泄欲工具，他的身体，却依然被男人不断的抽插、摩擦肠道而连绵不断的涌起着快感。

这是不对的。他知道这是不对的。  
但是身体的快感却是诚实的，欺骗不了自己的。

“啊啊啊————————”

伴随着他无法控制的不断抬腰扭动身体，他感受到了体内的性器也涨大到了极致，男人低吼了一声死死扣住他的大腿，猛地插到最底——他痛到极致，也爽到了极致。

克劳德尖叫着射了出来。射精的一瞬间，压在他身上的男人也一并迎来了极限。

“……诶？”

一股热流飞溅在了脸上，带着些许膻腥气味的液体还直接流入了他的口中。

对方……没有射在他的身体里面……？？仿佛就像是猜到了克劳德此刻的疑惑似的，紧接着他的嘴唇就被一个湿润的物体的所抵住。

“张开嘴。”

男人命令道。看到身下的少年顺从的服从了他的命令后男人勾起嘴角，将自己的性器插入了对方的口中。乳白色的精液随着上下起伏的喉结被少年不断的吞咽滑入食管。在确认少年全部咽下他所释放的精液后，男人再一次下达了指令：

“舔干净。”

少年伸手握住了他的性器。舌尖缓慢而又仔细的舔舐着还滴着精液的龟头。

“好孩子。”男人宛如一只被顺毛的猫一样微微眯起了竖瞳，“你刚才的表现合格了。”看到少年的身体僵硬了一秒随即又松软了下来后男人轻笑了一声，一边像抚摸幼猫一般温柔抚摸着少年的脸颊一边却话锋一转：“仅仅只是合格这可不代表你过关了——作为我的学生我可不允许你考满分意外的任何成绩——”

他故意停顿下来，在感受到掌心所触到的肌肤再一次变得紧绷后，他不急不徐的继续说道：

“不过介于你刚才的表现，我可以再给你一次‘补考’的机会——这可是最后一次机会了，你明白我的意思吗？克劳德。”

“……我会努力的，Sir。”

少年紧紧抓住他的手。带着哭音的嗓音已经沙哑得不再清澈。

“很好，那么就开始最后一场‘补考’吧。”男人执起少年的手，在手背上轻轻落下一吻，“我保证，这一次，一定是‘最后’——”

克劳德跪坐在地上，双手紧抓着墙壁，深深低着头，让人无法看清表情。  
“准备好了吗？”  
低沉的男声从他头顶落下，随即一只大手从后揽住了克劳德的腰，并顺势抬起了他的臀部。  
“屁股再抬高一点，还有把腿打开——开到最大。”  
按照男人的命令，克劳德顺从再次抬高了腰，并尽力拉开了双腿间的距离——他知道他现在的姿势非常不堪，高撅着屁股，大开着双腿，仿佛一个欲求不满的娼妇，正迫不及待的等着雄性来进入他、侵犯他——可他别无选择。  
“据说这样的性交姿势是能结合的最深的。”  
男人缓缓覆上了他的身体，结实的双腿从后插进了克劳德的两腿之间，已经挺起的性器顺着克劳德已经黏糊糊的臀缝间来回磨蹭，激得少年一阵颤栗。  
“只是对于承受方来说，通常会因为过于激烈而感到痛苦，可以接受吗，克劳德？”  
“……我能承受的，Sir。”  
“很好，那接下来是天堂还是地狱，就看你自己的造化了——”  
“是……啊！！！”  
凶猛狰狞的凶器没有丝毫怜香惜玉径直捅到他的肠道的最深处，激得克劳德一时屏住了呼吸。确实……太深了，男人男根的每一次冲撞，都让克劳德觉得自己的五脏六肺都跟着被一起搅动。而体内从未被任何人任何东西所碰触的最深一点，被大力的冲击、摩擦所带出来的那份从未体验过的巨大极致快感，几乎就在一瞬间，就彻底烧熔了克劳德所有的理性和理智。  
疼。他的后肛，他的肠道，被巨大的男根所撑开到极限。或许已经撕裂了吧，男人的每一次进出，遍布在下身的神经都会向他的大脑叫嚣传递着痛感。一波又一波，伴随着快感一起，无时无刻一并折磨着克劳德的感官和身心。  
但又很舒服。若用男人的说法来说，说是被操的很爽也不为过。第一次被他人所开发所碰触到那个最深点，在每一次被冲撞被摩擦后都会迸发出无以伦比的绝妙快感。而在给予它刺激的阴茎退去后，又会立刻涌上一股难以忍耐和控制的瘙痒，贪婪渴求着、叫嚣着赶紧给予它再一次的冲击，要凶猛的、激烈的——  
——怎么会这样……克劳德已经彻底的无暇思考。他紧紧抓着墙壁，一心一意的配合着身后男人的律动，激烈而又狂乱的扭着腰肢。  
（啊啊……还不够……）  
那里，那个地方，还想要更多的冲击，更多的摩擦……  
（啊啊……再深一点……）  
好热。好痒。要更长的接触才可以平息，要再深的刺穿那一点才可以让这股在体力不断源源扩散的瘙痒得到满足。  
（想要……还想要更加激烈的动作、侵犯……啊啊啊——）  
身体仿佛已经化为了一只无比饥渴的野兽。永不知足吞噬着任何能满足这股欲火的一切事物。

“克劳德、看你的样子…似乎感觉很棒……？”  
有声音从耳边传来。但在少年已经被欲望所吞没的意识里，仿佛隔了一层厚厚的纱似的，听不真切。  
“恩，很棒……”  
已经不需要男人再刻意引导的，少年闭着眼，完全顺着此刻的本能，回答着。  
“呵呵，你可是在被人侵犯、强奸哦——即便这样，也不要停吗？”  
“啊啊、不要……请继续——”  
似乎就为了证明自己的诚意似的，调笑着的男人故意停下了律动。而就在他停止抽插的一瞬间，少年发出了一声高亢的呻吟然后把臀部撅得更高——单纯只是为了让男人的性器留在自己体内更深的举动，这让男人萌生出了前所未有的喜悦和施虐的兴奋感。

啊啊、真是太可爱了。可爱的简直让人想忍不住将他拆吃入腹。  
他的宿敌。他的人偶。他的克劳德。

想要更加猛烈的操他，侵犯他。  
想要用更加猥琐、下流的言语凌辱他、蹂躏他。  
想要更加掌控他的身体他灵魂，让他的全部身心都因自己变得淫荡不堪、狂乱不已。

男人缓缓舔着嘴唇，紧紧抓住还在不安分扭动的纤韧腰肢，眼里划过一道凶光——

“啊啊啊啊啊，那里、就是那里、啊啊啊————”  
少年因为突然展开的激烈抽插而爆发出喜悦的悲鸣。男人重新展开的律动比先前任何时候都要来得更加粗暴和激烈。这让克劳德的身心得到巨大满足的同时，又产生了更为强烈的饥渴。  
“啊啊那里……再深一点、再狠一点……”  
“呵，被男人操的感觉就那么爽吗？”  
“恩……啊啊很舒服………”  
“你可是在被陌生的男人用鸡巴……或许还是上过无数男人女人的鸡巴在捅你的肛门还有肠子哦，即便这样，也觉得舒服吗？”  
“……但是……没有办法……”少年依然仰头闭着眼，沉浸在欲望里的声音因为情欲和热度变得有一丝嘶哑。  
“身体里面……那里……好热好痒，没有东西碰它的话……不行、难受……难受的没法忍耐…………”  
“所以，只要有鸡巴愿意操你，无论是谁，你都可以像这样打开大腿，撅起屁股让他在你体内进出喽？”  
“因为……没有办法……身体、无法控制……想要……啊！”  
男人一把抓住少年的头发让后拉，因为突如其来的吃痛少年摇晃了一下身体往后跌坐了男人的身上，巨大的阴茎也因此深深插入埋在他的体内抵在了最深处，这让少年满足的、惬意的长长叹了口气。  
“克劳德，我说过，这是补考——你的最后一次机会，只要回答错了，你不仅得离开神罗，而且——你可再也没办法继续享受这么爽这么舒服的事情呢……”  
男人的手，停留在少年被他男根所顶得微微凸起的小腹上。  
“克劳德，你还想要我继续操你、让你更加爽对吧？”  
少年仿佛被操纵的木偶一般，缓缓点了点昏沉沉的脑袋。  
“那么再一次回答我，是谁的鸡巴都可以干你吗？”  
“不、不是……”  
“那么告诉我，谁可以？”  
“只有你、只有你可以……啊！”感受到了体内的阴茎又往里顶了顶，少年满怀欢喜的淫叫了一声绷紧了全身的肌肉把男人的性器夹的更紧，再更加切实的感受到了贯穿自己的那份质量后，少年才粗重的喘着气，继续短短的回答男人的提问。  
“只有……只有你的鸡巴可以操我……只有你的鸡巴才可以满足我……啊啊——”  
少年所期待的抽插终于再度展开。阴茎再一次和肠壁进行摩擦、而后发热——啊啊这种美妙的仿佛可以升天感觉，为什么他之前要如此的抗拒呢。  
“恩啊……再深一点……”  
单单只是摩擦肠壁还远远不够。想要身体最深的地方，被狠狠的撞击、顶住——在尝过一次这禁忌的美味后，普通的抽插，已经完全无法再满足他现在的身体了。  
“真是个贪心的孩子。”  
男人从后覆了上来，抱住了他的肩膀，啃咬着他的后颈。身下的律动虽然还在继续——但是男人却故意怎么抽插都不再碰最深处的那处敏感点，这让克劳德感觉那处仿佛被无数只蚂蚁啃咬般的瘙痒，却又无计可施。  
“啊啊、那里……操那里……求你……”  
“心急可不是个好习惯。来，告诉我，克劳德，你觉得我的鸡巴如何？”  
“……很大、嗯…操的我很舒服……”  
“我的荣幸。”  
男根终于扫过了那一处——仅仅只是划过那一点，就让克劳德舒服的全身哆嗦脚趾甲舒展又蜷曲。  
“还想要更加的舒服吗？”  
“想要……”  
“那就用你可爱的嘴巴说点好听的、下流的……——让我立刻马上就想操到你爽的那种。”  
深埋在他体内的阴茎依然不急不徐的扫过他最深的敏感。男人知道，比起彻底的不碰触，这种如同小猫轻抚般若有似无的撩拨，则能事半功倍的更加挑起欲火、和那一处能让人几乎奔溃发狂的瘙痒感。  
“啊啊啊————”  
果不其然，少年高声尖叫着绷紧了身体。光洁的背部拱出了一个好看的弧线，张开的手指胡乱在墙壁上留下了一道又一道的抓痕。  
“嗯？克劳德？”  
“求你…操我，更加用力的狠狠干我……”  
“还有呢？”  
作为鼓励，抽插的男根开始在最深处停留。在无意识得察觉到了这点后，少年顺着男人的意愿，组织起男人想要听的语言。

“嗯啊、就弄那里……我、我是你的，你想怎么上我都可以……求你，sir，上我……”  
“啊啊、还不够……还有、你操我操得我很爽……啊啊那里、请顶那里——再深一点…啊啊！”

在猥亵告白的催化下。男人的动作越来越激烈，少年的尖叫也越来越高亢激昂。

“Sir，我只想要你干我。”  
“下面被你填满的感觉好棒。你是最棒的。”  
“被你侵犯实在太舒服了，我想要更多的……高潮——啊啊只要是你，无论几次都可以……”

还有

操我。用你的鸡巴。狠狠的，用力的。干我。  
然后，射出来，射在我的身体里……我会都吞进去的。  
全部。一滴不剩的——

低吼着，男人失去了一贯的从容和优雅。  
他如同一只在厮杀得最火热时的兽，一手扣着少年的腰，一手抓着少年漂亮的金发，毫无章法的肆意粗暴抽插。  
两人的结合处，一道血流顺着大腿滑了下来。触目尽心。  
然而男人并不在意。少年也完全毫不在意。  
少年粗重的喘着气，左手紧紧扣着墙壁，指甲已经深深染上了灰白的墙灰。伴随着身后淫靡的水声和律动的节奏，少年已然坚挺红肿的乳尖一下一下的在墙壁上摩擦着，冰冷粗糙的触感，给火热的身体带来了一股别样的快感。  
实在太舒服了……少年发出一声小小的喟叹。  
上面、后面，还有前面……  
少年右手握着自己的阴茎，从根部开始由下往上的来回撸着。  
他不记得自己先前已经被操射了多少次了。感觉好像已经都快射不出东西来，可是他还是想要继续的勃起，高潮，然后感受一把绝顶的快感。  
被男人侵犯到爽到忍不住还要自慰这种事情，换作以前的他，是根本想都不会去想的事情。然而对现在已经彻底被欲望被男人所攻陷的克劳德来说，已经全都无所谓了。  
只要能爽、能让这具身体得到满足的事情，任何行为他都会毫不犹豫的去做。

啊啊——  
身体所有的性感点，都同时被刺激被玩弄，被激发出快感这种事，实在美妙的无与伦比。让人不得不沉迷，无法逃离。

终于，在男人一个狂野的冲刺后，克劳德再也支撑不住自己，身体倚着墙壁缓缓的颓然倒下。  
而后，男人压了下来。  
他撑开克劳德之前一直抓着墙壁的左手，把自己的手掌贴了上去，掌心贴着手背，十指扣在了一起。接着又再一次的拉高克劳德的腰，把克劳德的臀部抬到了最高处后，默不作声的，展开了新一轮的冲刺撞击。

啊啊啊克劳德爆发出欢愉的哀鸣。巨大的肉棒接连着几次胡乱的横冲直撞后，最后如同一个粗壮的楔子般深深的扎入了他的体内，刺在了他的最深处。彻底填满了他的身体全部。给予了他无比的满足感和充实感。  
男人……应该是要射了吧。混沌的意识中，克劳德漫无边际的想着。而他自己的阴茎也已经昂着头肿胀的不行，滴滴答答的往下流着因为射太多次而变得稀薄的精液。  
快点……快点再来一下。  
再给予他最后一次至高无上的刺激和快感。用肉棒大力的冲刺，狠狠摩擦过肠道的每一寸褶皱。然后，用硕大的龟头紧紧顶住身体最深的那处瘙痒、那处火热。再迸射出炙热的精液直至灌满他的肠道、他的身体……——啊啊不行了光是想象一下，他的前面，就无法控制的要再度射了出来。  
“快一点……射出来……射在里面……”  
他的腰被男人死死的扣住，臀部紧密的贴在男人的腹股沟上，动弹不得。如果可以自由行动的话，他一定会疯狂扭动腰肢，刺激男人的下体给予他所渴望的那份疼爱。  
“求你……射里面…啊啊——！！”  
少年断断续续的求欢被突来的身体失衡所打断。从刚才起就不知道在想些什么的男人，突然抓住了克劳德的一条腿举高将他整个儿翻了过来，男人充血膨胀的阴茎顶着最深的敏感点在体内转了一圈，一瞬间涌出的如同高强电流般的快感让克劳德的腰生理反射的高高的挺起，双脚的脚趾甲无法控制的展开、蜷缩，又展开——  
啊啊啊，太爽太舒服了。他一边抽搐着一边胡乱蹬着地板。直到全部力气都被快感一起带走，绷紧挺到最大弧度的腰线再无力支撑下去。  
“唔、——”  
就在他身体慢慢瘫软下去的时候，男人的手从后面托住了他的腰和背，把他往前拉起接着又重重按下——些许野蛮的动作带着依然还驻留在他体内的男根进行了几次粗鲁的捅戳，克劳德被带起了一声低吟，粗喘着气无力的跨坐在男人的身上。脑袋晕乎乎的一头往前冲去。  
“啊、！”

没有任何预警的，遮住视野的那一片黑暗被  
突兀的撤去了。昏暗的光线直接落了下来，克劳德一时还有些不适应，下意识的又闭上了眼睛。

（诶………？）

印入眼帘的，是超乎克劳德预料的脸庞。

长长的、即便是在战场上都没有丝毫凌乱的美丽银发正垂落在结实的胸前，缠绕在他的手指上。而那仿佛是大理石所雕刻而成的、异常端正的五官，和他深埋在心底的，那个所仰慕、所憧憬的对象，完全一模一样。

翡翠色的狭长眼眸。  
高挺的鼻梁  
淡色的薄唇

还有健硕的肌肉和体格……

（为……什么…………）

克劳德的思绪彻底陷入了停滞。他一眨不眨的凝视着对方的脸。甚至都忘记了，自己的身体还对方相连着这一事实。

“唔啊、嗯——”

男人原本扶着他的腰不知何时滑到了他的臀部，大掌轻易的托住他的臀瓣用力一按，克劳德的身体便与男人连接的更紧了些——这也激得克劳德一阵哆嗦，踉跄的直接拽紧了缠在手上的男人的发。

“啊、那个——”他下意识的抬头想要道歉。而在对上对方视线的那一瞬间，所有词句都被冻结在咽喉，无法化为声音。

（萨菲罗斯将军的眼神……是这个样子吗？）

他记忆中，那个无论遇上何种情况都不会有动摇的银发将军，他的眼神，永远是冷静的、沉稳的，不带一丝个人情绪的。

——萨菲罗斯将军他没有人类情感。他曾经听无数次的听人这样说过。

然而此刻——此刻呈现在他眼前的这双和将军所一模一样的眼眸，却是完全不一样的面貌。

淡绿色的竖瞳，因为燃烧的欲望而变得更加明亮。摇曳着不同寻常的妖异的光芒。

原本只是给人无机质感的、如同精美机械所构成的眼眸，在这一刻，却因为各种克劳德所看不懂的强烈情感扭曲在一起，折射出异常华美的光彩。

（这是……萨菲罗斯将军的……感情吗？）

不再是无表情的、机械人般的冷漠眼神和脸孔，而是迸发出强烈生命力和情绪的面容。

这个人……也会动情吗？也会因为情欲而乱了呼吸、因为快感而扭曲了面孔、因为刺激从而失去了理性……？

克劳德不知道。

他呆呆的凝视着那双眼，那双仿佛被抹去了灰尘、重新注入活力而变得更加魅惑人心的眼，明艳生动得他移不开眼。

他只能忘我的眺望着。

印入眼帘的，是超乎萨菲罗斯预料的脸庞。

原本清澈见底的蓝色眼眸，此刻正氤氲着一层薄薄的水气，让人的思绪联想到清晨雾气尚未散去时那片温柔宁静的海。因兴奋而湿润的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下荡漾着一层淡淡的光辉，若有似无的散发着一股柔和纯净、却又异常撩人的别样色气。  
在克劳德眼里，他看到了情欲。他的。还有他的。  
倒映在这双眼眸里的银发男人，是一只丧失了理智的兽。没有优雅没有从容。由于过度兴奋而灿灿生辉的绿色眼眸，仿佛毒蛇的眸，恶毒、冰冷，同时又被炙热情欲所烧的仿佛烫的可以燃尽一切。

他因他而情动。而他也因他而无法自制。

克劳德渴求这他。渴求到卸下了那毫无意义的尊严和矜持，彻底的开放身体、因快感而放声呻吟尖叫，因性冲动而扭动着身体，配合着他的律动，一次一次不断的被他艹到高潮、艹到射精。

（这真是……太棒了。）

男人扬起一个歪斜的笑容。

（我的人偶……他想要我。）

光是想到这一点，他的下体，就硬到疼痛不已。

想要狠狠的操他，操到他彻底神志崩溃、丧失自我，操到他脑子除了欢爱之外什么都不剩，完全变成专属于他的性爱人偶。再永远的被禁锢在他的怀中，被无止尽的好好疼爱。

他欲壑难填，哪怕是杀光这世上所有的活物、把所到之处都变为只有鲜血和死寂的炼狱，都无法平息心头的那股饥渴。

身体很饥渴。灵魂很饥渴。不狠狠的占有什么，蹂躏什么，宣泄什么。这股饥渴，这份渴求，就永远的在体内叫嚣，永无安宁之日。

只有他的小东西才能满足他。

他的可爱人偶。这个世界上让他唯一感受到美的生物……

他的克劳德……

萨菲罗斯伸手细细描摹着少年的脸。一眨不眨的深深凝视着对方，而对方，也一并仿佛被施展了静止魔法一般，一动不动的回望着他。

彼此的呼吸，渐渐的缠绕上对方的气息。

他们一点一点的拉近彼此的距离。缓慢而又小心的，仿佛多吹一口气对方下一刻就会在眼前化为雾气消失。

最后，他们的唇，终于轻柔的贴在了一起——

这是一个狂暴而又野蛮的吻。  
没有任何温情的粗鲁啃咬，不带丝毫体贴的逼迫纠缠。被夺走呼吸，被强迫吞下对方口中的津液。这一次却与之前截然相反的，充盈着内心的，不是屈辱感而羞耻感，而是克劳德从未感受过的——满足感和荡漾感。  
（这个男人……他需要我。）  
染上狂气的眼神、迫切的表情、执拗的动作……无一不强烈昭示着，男人渴求着他。疯狂的、甚至异常的——  
（而我也渴求他……）  
这太奇怪了，克劳德朦朦胧胧的想。不对，也许从最初一切就是怪异扭曲的……突兀间展开的被俘训练、毫无准备就被强制体验的性交，还有不知在何时已经变得顺从于欲望的身体和心灵……  
既然一开始就是不正常的。那么现在在这份扭曲上再加一份荒诞怪异那也没什么不正常了——  
（我。渴求他。）  
在男人分开已经沾满了唾液的嘴唇后，克劳德挺身勾住对方的脖子，主动将嘴唇印了上去。  
（啊啊。是啊。我已经是他的所有物。）  
被强行开发出自己都不曾知道的敏感点的身体,被强迫体验到被同性用性器侵犯后肛的快感，被人操到无法控制的勃起射精的那种高潮……他，从里到外，都已经被侵蚀扭曲成了对方所想要的样子。  
（我是你的。你的东西。）  
这次由他肆意啃咬着对方的唇瓣，贪婪的汲取着对方的唾液对方的气息对方的味道。  
（所以，满足我——）  
“拜托你，Sir……”  
“我想要……和你一起高潮……所以射出来…射在我里面——”  
“求你，满足我……和我一起……——”  
他闭上眼，将额头抵在了男人的胸口。结实的胸膛，还有有力的心跳——这即让他感到了平静，又同时让他的欲望更加的难耐。  
“可以哟，克劳德。”  
“我说过的，只要是你的愿望，我总会满足的。”  
男人环住克劳德的腰，往上托起他的臀部。深深扎入体内的性器被退至了穴口，肠壁被摩擦的快感让克劳德下意识的收缩了肌肉，发出了一声甜腻的低吟。  
“但是，得拿你的小秘密作为交换——”  
“秘……密……？”  
“我的第一个问题，你可始终没有给我答案啊——”  
男人猝不及防的抓住克劳德的性器，在少年的低呼中用力捏住龟头，随即在少年绷紧了身体几乎要射出来的同时，勒住了性器的根部。  
“唔……啊…………”  
“不仅下面要吐干净……上面也得一起吐干净，这样才能真正算是『我的东西』，你说是吗克劳德？”  
“嗯啊……Sir，难受……”  
“来，好孩子，告诉我，你最重要的人，是谁——”

…………是你。  
泪水从克劳德的眼眶溢出。脱口而出的这一瞬间，他说不上是什么的心情。悲伤。绝望。或者还有其他什么无法分辨的感情。

就只是，彻底的感受到，他从内侧被人挖开、翻掘、掏空，接着凶狠的拿走了一切，什么都没有给他剩下。

自己，终于不再是自己。

“……是你，是你，是你……一直都是你！！”  
“你一直一直都是我长久以来最重视的宝物……”  
“只有你，Sir……只有你……”

萨菲罗斯。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！”

狰狞的肉棒被凶狠的捅到了肠道的最深处。肥大的龟头在短暂的急速的冲撞摩擦了最瘙痒的那个敏感点几次后，狠狠压着那一处的柔软，激烈的喷溅出了温热粘稠的液体……于是克劳德死死扣着男人的肩膀，尖叫着，哭泣着，抽搐着，迎来了最强烈的一次高潮。

在吐出了最后一滴精液后，克劳德晕晕乎乎的。无法思考，也不想再去思考什么。  
他就像一个真的被人折断了手脚、散了架的木偶，只能瘫软的倒在地上，任由他人肆意摆弄。没有一丝反应。  
全身的力气……仿佛都被彻底抽干了似的，想动一动手指头对此刻的他来说，都如同登天般的困难。  
又累又困。身上的每一处关节都在叫嚣着疼痛。肚子又被塞的满满的，下体的酸涨让他不舒服的皱起了眉头，发出了一声幼猫一般的低鸣。  
他好想、好想就这样直接睡死过去……即便是永远沉睡再也无法醒来那也无所谓。谁都不要再来打搅他。  
然而有人却不允许。

克劳德……

带着一丝情事后慵懒的男声，顺着耳道浸入了他已经彻底瘫痪的大脑，强迫把克劳德即将跌入深渊的意识带了回来。

“唔……”于是极其不情愿的，克劳德缓缓睁开了沉重的眼皮，朦胧的、又茫然的，呆望着眼前搅他好梦的祸首。

看到少年恢复了意识，男人愉快的眯起了眼睛。  
他托住少年的背，将无力的肢体的扶起，等少年迷茫的眼中终于有了焦距后，男人抚摸着少年的头发，低头微笑着给了对方轻柔一吻，“克劳德，看这里——”  
顺着男人视线的方向，克劳德也垂眼望了过去，男人正专注的看着他的大腿根部——那里，正断断续续的滴着他刚才最后射出的精液，而被掰开到闭不上的股间下面，男人的性器依然深深的插在了他的体内，和那些射在了他体内的精液一起，撑满了他整个肠道。  
“克劳德，接着，看清楚——”  
男人一手抓着他的大腿，慢慢往后退。在克劳德的目光注视下，巨大的阴茎一寸一寸的、从穴口、从他的身体内一点一点的抽离。  
男人的动作，小心而又缓慢。就像似在进行什么虔诚的仪式。  
缓缓抽出的阴茎挤压着肠道，发出了粘泽的水声，些许精液被一起带出，顺着阴茎的柱身一起，滴答滴答着的往下流淌。  
明明只是短暂的一会光阴而已，为何感觉会是那样的漫长和磨人。  
在性器完全脱离身体的那一刻，克劳德条件反射的绷住了身体。在再也感受不到体内有任何异物后，他才慢慢、慢慢放松下了肌肉。  
啊啊终于、结束了……  
克劳德如释重负般的长长叹了口气。他无意识的抬起头，对上了男人着迷一般的打量目光。  
“果然，只有克劳德，你才是美丽的……”  
男人伸手，抚摸过他的脸颊、胸口，腰腹。最后来到了股间。  
“只是还差一点……”  
被操的红肿又合不拢的穴口断断续续的吐着白色的粘稠液体，把地上弄污了一片。男人探了两根手指进去，用力扣了一下，在带出更多的精液后，男人满意的哼了一声。  
手指，在少年的身体各处流连着，大腿，手臂，腰腹，胸口，每滑过一处肌肤，便留下一道带着腥味的粘稠痕迹。最后，男人的手指驻留在了少年的脸上。  
“这样才是完美……”  
指尖从颧骨开始，缓缓下移，轻抚过脸颊，在嘴唇上摩挲了片刻后，男人将沾满了精液的手指探入了对方微启的口中。  
整个过程，少年没有挣扎，也没有反抗。被精液所玷污的脸上，看不出有一丝不快或者厌恶的神情。  
少年就这样静静的看着男人。注视着男人的一举一动。  
“好孩子，克劳德。”  
他美丽的人偶，终于从里到外都沾染上了他的体液，他的味道。被高潮余韵而泛着潮红的肌肤，被涂上了雄性精液的柔软身体，还有力竭而无法动弹的迷离姿态……是如此淫乱、如此放荡、又如此的

活。色。生。香。

无法移开视线，也不想移开视线。  
是他，将白纸般的无暇纯洁少年，变成一具妖娆又淫乱的绝顶人偶。

男人抑制不住低笑着，歪斜的吊起了嘴角。

『你已无路可逃。』

『你是我的东西。过去、现在、将来——以及永远都是。』

\+ + +

当下体再度被人握住摩挲的时候，克劳德无法置信的睁大了眼睛。  
不是……已经都结束了吗……——最后的最后，男人终于将精液悉数灌进了他的体内。而他自己也因为不间断的数次高潮，也再射不出任何东西出来。  
所以，这一场漫长的「被俘训练」到这里应该完全落下帷幕了。——克劳德由衷的这么确信着，直到施加在下体的刺激径直撕碎了他的这份天真判断。  
男人从后面抱住了他，将他颓软的性器包裹在了宽大的掌心中，一下又一下，用力按捏着里筋和龟头。  
“唔……不要………”  
克劳德痛苦的扭动着身体，抓住了男人的手臂，竭力想要拉开男人不安分的手指。  
“求你……住手………已经射不出来了……啊啊、求你——放过我…………”  
生理性的泪水，伴随着少年难受的低吟一起滑落。克劳德并没有说谎，他的精囊已被男人彻底绞尽、榨干。连一滴精液都没剩下。  
“所以我才要验证一下真伪如何啊。”  
面对任凭谁听了都会心头一软的抽泣哀求，男人没有一丝的怜悯之意，相反的，他上下撸动少年阴茎的速度变得更快，原本彻底瘫软的性器在男人粗暴却又恰到好处的抚弄下，渐渐又再度开始有了硬度——  
“不、不要……啊啊啊————”  
克劳德像似一条受惊的蛇一般剧烈挣扎扭动着腰肢。徒劳无功的想要从男人强行施加的刺激中逃开。

不管感官也好，身体机能也好，他都已经到了极限。

他不想再勃起。不想再高潮。不想再射精。

肉体已经承受不住，连带着灵魂也在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。

“求你……Sir，啊啊、不——我不要再硬了————”

他剧烈摇着头，崩溃般的哭泣。换来的也只是男人无情的加重了手上的动作。

啊啊啊——伴随着再一度挺立起来的阴茎，克劳德爆出尖锐的悲鸣。在再度勃起的情况下，他痉挛着，无法控制绷紧了腰部高高向上抬起。

好痛苦。他无意识的抓着男人的手臂，难耐的喘息、呻吟着。

性器在外界的刺激下，再一次的充血勃起，昂着龟头想要宣泄。强烈的射精感在体内聚集成了巨大的风暴席卷和蹂躏着他的每一个感觉细胞，并强迫带起他的感官再一次体验迫近零界点的那份苦痛和焦灼。

啊啊啊，想要、射出来……什么都好、赶紧射出来——他想要射精。想要立刻马上把这股灼烧着他下体的热意和欲望给排泄出体外。然而已经被男人所绞干的精囊已经再也吐不出任何一点精液，无法消解的射精感鞭挞和折磨着少年已脆弱不堪的神经，操控着少年的身体做着毫无意义的生理反应——

克劳德喘着粗气胡乱蹬着地板，挣扎着不断的挺腰接着又无力的重重落下。

好痛苦。

想宣泄。但又没东西可射。

苦闷。窒息。还有几乎令人发狂般的焦迫感——逼迫的他只想尖叫着撕裂自己。

谁来救救他……

“好孩子。可以了。”

落在他额头上的吻和声音，轻柔的仿佛是来自天使的祝福。而下一秒，左肩胛的皮肤被狠狠咬破的激痛的让克劳德切实的尖叫了出声——

啊啊啊啊————！！！

在剧痛的刺激下，他绷紧了身体。而就像看准了这一刻的时机一般，男人用力捏紧了他的阴茎里筋，直到少年一边哆嗦着一边苦闷呻吟着用尽最后的力气蹬着地板将腰部最大限度的抬到最高时，男人终于缓缓松开了手——

稀薄的、透明的液体，从不时抽搐的柔软身体内一股、一股的喷溅而出。

“看来是真吐干净了啊。”

男人用指尖抹了一缕，凝视片刻，仿佛被取悦了似的微眯起了眼眸。

“克劳德。”他扶起少年的身体，让少年迷蒙的视线看着自己仍在断断续续吐着透明液体的阴茎，贴着少年的耳畔细声低语道：

“看到么，你潮吹了。”

少年无声的呜咽着，泪水顺着脸颊滑落。

“我说过的，最后会干到你像个女人一样的潮吹——”

压制住少年虚弱的小小挣扎，男人极其愉快的钳住少年的下巴，强迫少年抬头正视自己无法控制在潮吹的身体。

“被干到潮吹的感觉如何？”

男人亲吻着少年的鬓发和耳垂。他怀里的人没有吱声，流干眼泪的空虚眼神里映射不出一丝一毫的景色，这让男人心里充盈了歪曲的满足幸福感。

“就初体验来说，确实太过火了些。”

就像人偶师操纵人偶一般，男人托起了的手，移到了自己的唇边。

“不过就这样直接‘重生’，倒也不坏。”

手掌中纤细又无力的手指，实在无法和之后能举着巨剑三次将他送回生命之流的那个青年联系起来。

是赋予少年力量，将他再一次打造成能和自己匹敌的顶尖战士。

还是将少年的身体、心灵侵蚀改造成一分一秒都离不开自己的性爱玩偶。

再或者，两者兼具似乎也不错——

无论描绘哪个未来，都让男人心身愉快。

他的人偶。如何成长、如何蜕变——这一次，终于切切实实的全部由他主导、由他掌控。

男人满心欢喜的，在少年红肿的嘴唇上落下了一个冰冷的吻。

\- 尾声 -

负责监管的工作员瘫坐在椅子上百无聊赖的翻阅着手机。

距离那位大人物进去之后，时间已经过去了快6个小时。外面的天色已经从白日变成了黄昏，——那位将军大人要是再不出来的话，他怕不是要赶不上食堂的饭点了。

“唉，年轻真是好啊……”

工作员苦笑着将已经刷腻了的手机放在一边。随即就因为空气中透过来的不一样感觉而为之一颤。

稳重的脚步声由远而近。

片刻间，身着黑衣的银发将军的身姿便出现再了他的面前。

只瞥了一眼，工作员便刷红了脸不自然的移开了视线。

将军还是那个将军。英姿飒爽。一尘不染。

问题是，他抱着的那个全身上下仅用一条床单裹着的少年。着实让人不知道眼睛该往哪个方向看才好。

少年带着些许泪痕的脸上，满是情事过后的疲态。而从床单的缝隙中所露出的肌肤一隅，则布满大小不一的淤青和咬痕。

这…这真是——工作员冒着冷汗窘迫的深深低下了头，之前就算是有大人物来“狩猎”，但搞到这程度，甚至最后还连人都一起带走的——可是闻所未闻从未发生过的。

“你。”

“是、是！长官！请您吩咐！！！”

“克劳德——斯特莱夫的相关事宜，之后由我全权处理。”

“是！！！”

“还有……”

银发的将军停下了脚步。在迟迟未等到对方后面的吩咐后，一直维持着低头鞠躬状态的工作员小心翼翼地缓缓上抬了视线——

“是个漂亮的、特别的少年，对吧？”

“！！！”

工作员踉跄着后退了一步。那一瞬间印入眼帘的将军妖艳冰冷的表情，怕是要成为他后半辈子噩梦的来源。

“只有「他」才是美丽的啊……”

等工作员终于从惊恐状态中恢复过来后，他的面前，已经和最初的时候一样，空荡荡的，没有任何身影。

仿佛打一开始，这里就根本呢没有任何人来过——

“唔……萨菲……罗斯………”

走出偏僻的建筑物后，男人怀里的少年动了一下，发出了一声模糊不清的低呢。似醒非醒的微微张开了眼。

而男人则伸手盖上了少年的上半脸，一并遮住了少年的视野和夕阳洒落的昏黄光线。

“睡吧。克劳德。”

“你不需要担心任何东西——”

Fin

=============================

写了我三年当中还包含两次写到我自己贤者时间的肉终于、终于写完了……趴下

自觉这篇实在是有点太冗长了，其实在一半或者2/3那里结束就正好了，不过最初写的时候的目标就是想一次性的把想搞的过激play全部搞个爽，最终，也算是达成目标了吧（狗头  
不过暂时真的不想再写肉了……这篇真是榨干了我所有的黄色脑细胞，大概真需要个一年半载才能恢复（

另，关于最后男性潮吹的这个，其实我原本以为这是在射过之后的贤者时间里继续刺激前列腺才会发生的，结果写了一半想起来去翻资料后发现原来并不是，不是去刺激前列腺而是去撸管摩擦刺激阴茎则会发生潮吹（资料来源：《medical tribune》上刊载的在第29回日本性机能协会上发表的《超音波カラードプラにより 男性の「潮吹き」现象を解析》 ）所以……还能怎么办，最后那一段，写都写了一半了，只能含泪改文……

最后，之前发lof的时候说过会根据大家的反馈来决定如果有后续的话是否贴出来（毕竟如果大家都觉得雷的话我也不好意思再污染大家的眼），在看热度和留言感觉大家还是挺喜欢这篇的，所以之后写续篇的话，那就继续贴啦-v-（AO3也依然欢迎大家留言，虽然翻墙不易，但每条留言都会看的）


End file.
